


Slytherin Orgy Club

by Dirty Girl (Thousand_Sweet_Kisses)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Orgy, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Dirty%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during HP 7 from Slytherin students POV; what if even the Slytherins had to fear the year of Hell with three DE at Hogwarts? Daph and friend fear for her sexual well being, causing the boys, all of them, to become protective of her, Tracey and the 'little sister.' What will the girls do to repay them and can they survive the war, and if they do will any go to Azkaban? Contains Pansy Bashing as I hated her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Features any combination of the characters listed above, there were too many to list out. Features one-on-one, threesomes, foursomes, orgies and more. Has two original female characters to even out estrogen and testosterone.

Slytherin Orgy Club 1

A war was raging outside and inside of these castle walls. The Dark Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater followers ruled from the shadows. The Minister of Magic was under the Imperius Curse, three Death Eaters were in Hogwarts, one of those was Headmaster. The student population lived in fear, including some of the Slytherins. Harry Potter and his two sycophants had disappeared leaving the Wizarding World without a hero when it desperately needed one.

Daphne Greengrass was one of the few Slytherins who didn’t have to worry, even though she should. One of the Death Eaters had taken a liking to the petite but busty brunette Slytherin. But she had her boys protecting her. Draco and Blaise especially were protective of her. So one night Daphne broke the rules that had been laid down when Hogwarts was founded and brought both to her bed. Theo had passed her information that the Death Eater might try something with her or one of the other girls.

Her best friend Tracey Davis, helped sneak them in while Pansy watched and Millicent, who had blossomed into a hard faced beauty decided that if the Death Eater wanted, he could have her as the boys didn’t protect her.

Pansy didn’t understand why her roommate didn’t want to have sex with a teacher, because it was almost like protection for her. Men weren’t likely to do anything to ruin their sex toys. After all, she knew that none of them were virgins, because that was the best way to avoid marriage contracts with anyone outside of their year. Now they could really chose who they wanted to marry; provided they survive the year.

But Daphne didn’t want to be used like that; she wanted the boys who protected her: Draco, Blaise Theo, Crabbe and Goyle to enjoy the pleasures she could give then from her body. And she wasn’t shy of Tracey enjoying her too.

The Death Eater was going to try something. He wanted sex and he did want Greengrass, but he wasn’t picky. Millicent offered herself to him whenever he needed release and he took her with him back to his rooms for the night, where neither got much sleep. He had no need for Daphne, he had everything he needed right there: a cute girl with a tight pussy that would do anything he told her to.

When the coast was clear all of the boys came into the girls’ room. They didn’t trust the Death Eater so they’d stay the night. Theo climbed in with Tracey and spooned her in his arms, both falling asleep quickly. Draco climbed in with Daphne, much to the chagrin of Pansy who had always thought that she would get the Malfoy heir. Blaise offered himself to her, but she snubbed him, so he climbed to the other side of Daphne. Crabbe and Goyle climbed into the empty bed of Millicent and wrapped around each other.

The group knew that they were bisexual and didn’t care if they chose a male instead of a female. In fact they hoped that if all of them lived long enough they could find a female bisexual couple to marry them. All of them fell asleep quickly, feeling safe in each other’s arms. About halfway through the night Astoria Greengrass came into her sister’s room.

She had heard the rumor and wanted to check on her sister. She saw that her sister was in good hands and made to leave when Tracey and Theo told her that she could stay with them. So Astoria climbed into the bed and rested on Theo’s other side and the group fell asleep.

Three months later, it was a rare free day. All three Death Eaters had left the castle to attend a meeting with the others of their kind and their master. And the other teachers decided to have a meeting of their own; giving students free rein of the castle. Millicent waited in the Death Eater’s rooms, naked, waiting for him to take his pleasure from her body. Pansy had found a sixth year boy to fuck her while the boys discussed Quidditch and Daphne, Tracey and Astoria slept in.

Just before the sun rose that day Daphne woke with a start; she had dreamed that he wanted her and Millicent and would come back and try to get her. She was shaken and wanted to find one of her boys to hold her, but Tracey beat her to it.

“Daph, what’s wrong?” Tracey’s sleepy voice asked as she watched her friend pull on her robe and slip into her slippers. Daphne turned to Tracey with tears of fear in her eyes and Tracey held out her hand. When Daph grasped her hand she pulled the other woman to her bed and into her arms. Daphne buried her head in Tracey’s chest letting her best friend hold her tightly. “Nightmare?” Tracey asked in a soft voice, and felt Daph nod. “About him?” There was no need to ask who she was referring to, she knew and she nodded a yes and felt Tracey sigh before pulling her tighter to her.

“Relax and sleep. He’s not here he left for the stupid meeting and our boys are not letting him take what they think of as theirs. You know this. Now just relax and let’s sleep as late as we can.” Tracey told her friend and maneuvered them to where she was on her back with Daph curled into her side. Five minutes later Daphne fell asleep and Tracey thought.

She thought about how it was unfair for Daphne to have to live in fear when she was in the Noble House of Slytherin. She would have to tell the boys that they needed to have at least one of them in her bed with her every night. And she felt a little bit of jealousy as well. After all she and her best friend weren’t that different. They were both petite and busty, Daph having DDD-cup breast and Tracey having DD-cup breasts herself. Daphne had a smaller arse then she did and had more curves to her frame. The only real difference was their eyes. Daphne and warm doe brown eyes that gave her a look of seductive innocence that really did attract a lot of males, and females too. Tracey’s eyes were icy blue, and gave the impression of her being cold. Only the people in her house and her year knew how to make her eyes melt into warm sapphires or a tropical sea. Tracey knew that her eyes were stopping Him from wanting her, no one wanted an ice queen in their bed unless they knew how to melt her.

Pansy was still in bed and listened to every word that was spoken. And she still didn’t get why Daphne didn’t want sex with a more experienced, older man. If he had expressed any interest in her; you wouldn’t be able to move her from his bed and his cock. She decided to confront Daphne at some point today and then she’d try to land him tomorrow when the Death Eaters returned to the castle. But first; she was horny and she knew none of the guys in her year would help satisfy her need for release; they were too wrapped up in Daphne and Tracey. So she slipped from the bed and headed down to the common room just as Harper came out of the dorm for the Sixth Year boys. She snagged him before telling him to bring him to his room and shag her senseless. Harper wordlessly, but enthusiastically obeyed.

A few hours later the sun had fully risen and breakfast was long over, and still Daph and Tracey hadn’t come out of their room. At first the boys thought that they were enjoying each other, but when they didn’t emerge they began to worry. Draco especially didn’t like it when he only saw little Astoria Greengrass and not her older sister and her best friend. So he sent Blaise down to the kitchens to get some food for their two girls and had Crabbe and Goyle guard her door. Only letting one of their year into the room.

Then he and Theo entered the room and found them both in Tracey’s bed, both asleep with dried tear tracks on their faces. The way Daph was cuddled into Tracey told them immediately what was wrong. Both went over to the bed and picked their girl up and cradled them. Ten minutes later Blaise came into the room with breakfast and the smell woke the two girls up. They kissed the guy holding them before kissing each of Blaise’s cheeks as he handed them their breakfast.

They ate before getting on with their day, while staying close to the boys as they discussed how to protect their girls instead of Quidditch. It was decided that there would be a boy in each girl’s bed and they would all rotate with one standing guard outside the door. Draco and Blaise would take the first night in the room with Theo guarding the door.

They then headed down to the Great Hall for lunch before Daphne decided to thank her protectors for the evening. She brought them both back to her dorm room and her four poster bed with green hangings before pushing them into her bed and locking the door. She stripped out of her clothes before telling them to do the same. They complied and eagerly stroked their cocks as she came near them. She slid into the bed and shut the hangings before silencing them. She noticed they were semi-erect so she sank her lips down on their monster cocks. She couldn’t take all of him without chocking but he didn’t care; her mouth was perfect playing with his head while one of her hands played with his ball sac and the base of his rod. Her other hand stroked and played with Blaise’s cock. When Draco was fully erect and almost to the edge, she lifted her mouth from him, leaned up and kissed his lips softly before letting her mouth fall to Blaise’s cock. Repeating her actions until both men were hard as rock.

Once they where she cast protection charms on all three of them. She thought as she cast them that there had to be a better way to prevent pregnancy. Maybe there was a potion or a better spell in one of the books on the subject in the Restricted Section. She’d have to look tomorrow after dinner. She put the thought from her mind as she pushed Draco onto his back and mounted him, using her hand to guide his monster cock into her channel. She moved slowly letting him sink all the way into her. Once she rested her pelvis against his she paused, letting herself adjust to him before bouncing up and down on his cock and rocking forward. Soon Draco used his hands to help her lift and pumped himself into her as she ground down onto him.

Blaise wanted to see her orgasm on Draco’s cock so he went behind her, laced his fingers with Draco’s and the two young men lifted and thrust her down onto his cock while Blaise teased her neck and shoulders with his lips and tongue. Soon Draco sat up and lapped at her breasts, letting his hands and d Blaise’s hands bring her up and down his cock. Soon she orgasmed around Draco and the boys switched places. Now she was on Blaise’s monster cock and had his lips and tongue on her breasts while Draco and Blaise lifted her up and down while Draco played with the other side of her neck and shoulders, leaving his own marks on her skin. Marks that she would wear proudly until nature took its course and they healed. She came a second time and they switched again.

Malfoy pounded into her and Blaise stood up on the bed and shoved his cock into her mouth. It went back and forth until both boys couldn’t hold it in anymore and they came spurting impotent seed into her mouth and pussy. The boys surrounded her as they calmed down. They wanted her to know that they would always be there to protect her. She rested her head on Draco’s chest with Blaise’s arm around her waist, cupping one of her breasts in his hand. They dozed until two hours before dinner. All three redressed and headed to the common room where she was pulled into Theo’s lap where he held her close. Letting her know without words that he’d be there for her too.

Suddenly an idea came to her and she leaned back in Theo’s arms relaxing her head near his ear. She wanted to be marked, marked by everyone to show him that she would never willingly go to him unless he was the last male on earth. So she shifted herself to where she sat across his lap and smiled at him before kissing him softly, taking advantage of having the younger years out of the common room. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss quickly letting their tongues duel. They broke apart for air and she breathlessly whispered her request in his ear.

“Mark me Theo, let him know that I belong to my guys and no one else.” He growled and immediately went to work. He laved a section of skin right under her ear as she shifted to straddle him. He gave her a bite that almost broke the skin, soothing it with gentle licks and kisses. When he was satisfied with her third mark he pulled back to look at it. The mark was already dark purple with little indents that matched his teeth. He kissed it gently one last time before returning his lips to hers. They made out until the opening of the entryway reached their ears. They pulled apart to watch Tracey enter with Crabbe and Goyle behind her. Pansy behind them, she didn’t stay in the room long instead heading to the bathroom to clean up before dinner.

Daphne quickly told her three friends her idea and they all enthusiastically marked her with a love bite. When she got ready for dinner she didn’t cover up the marks; instead she pulled her hair up and left her top unbuttoned to display them. Blaise had his arms around her waist the second she entered the common room. Tracey stepped in front of her and the boys fell to the sides and the rear. They were stopped at the doorway by Pansy. Blaise and Draco moved in front of her, blocking her from Pansy’s view. Pansy spoke to the location she knew that Daphne was at.

“Why can’t you see all that could come from you sleeping with him? You’ll be protected from the hell that goes on inside this castle.” She screamed at her and with a simple touch to their shoulders the boys moved so Daphne could address Pansy.

“I would be protected, somewhat. While he’d extend to me protection from the Hell inside here, I would still be victim to his touch. It’s not welcomed. These men” she gestured to her boys “know how to treat me right. He won’t know, he’ll only seek his release and I desperately crave my own.” She said and Pansy made to argue when a new voice joined the conversation.

“Pansy, leave my sister alone. She has made her choice, even if you think it’s the wrong choice, she still has decided. Maybe you should see if he’ll take you and Millicent. After all she only stays with him two times a week that leaves five days for you to have him.” Astoria announced from her dorm room door. The little redhead with a D-cup bust approached her sister and her entourage and kissed them all on the cheek before side stepping a stunned Pansy and heading up to dinner. With a simple look, Daph sent Draco to escort her, not trusting anyone but her group.

He headed out to catch up with Astoria and the rest of the group followed. Dinner was quiet, most of the people they passed stared at Daph’s neck and the six brilliantly colored love bites she proudly displayed. Blaise and Theo sat next to her with Astoria in between Theo and Draco while Tracey sat in between Crabbe and Goyle across from them. They made sure a space was in between them and the staff table, putting as much distance as possible. They ate in silence before the whole group headed back down to the common room, where Draco showed them to the Heads’ rooms. Apparently the password never changed so he didn’t really break in. The 8 of them chilled there talking and gossiping like they normally would do in the common room but they were allowed to be a little showier with their PDA. Blaise had Daph in between his legs on the couch inside the room while Theo had Tracey in his lap. Astoria sat cuddled up to Draco and Crabbe and Goyle curled around each other.

Upstairs Pansy watched as the Death Eater finished his food and left, Millicent didn’t follow so she got up from her seat and followed him to his rooms. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered sweet and dirty secrets in his ear, asking him to fuck her, to give her a shattering release while taking his own pleasure from him. He agreed and pulled her into his chambers before fucking her brutally.

Finally it was lights out and Crabbe, Goyle and Theo headed to their own beds while Draco and Blaise went with Tracey and Daphne. The four of them climbed into bed and the boys took the edges with the girls in the middle. The rest of the semester Daphne and Tracey shared a bed with all of their boys at night. Shortly before the Christmas Holidays Astoria had decided to go home and the rest of the group also decided to go home.

Tracey and Daphne spent the holidays at Tracey’s empty house, her parents had fled the country under the pretense of going on Holiday in France and Southern Europe. But that was okay with the girls because they had at least one guy with them every night. Tracey introduced everyone to the rules she had regarding her bed: no clothes whatsoever.

That rule lead to an interesting idea. 


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherin Orgy Club 2

The idea was thus: both Daphne and Tracey loved each of their boys. They loved being fucked by each of their boys. And once a month they got so horny that not even two guys were enough to completely satisfy them. Those two days also happened to be days when the Death Eaters were not on the castle grounds. They could take over the Heads’ quarters for the entire evening and not have to worry about lesser years interrupting them or spying on them. In essence, they wanted their boys to gangbang them.

Now they just had to get the okay from their boys. Crabbe and Goyle readily agreed. As did Theo and Draco. Blaise took some convincing but he too came to see the benefit in sharing his girls with the group. So they made plans to fuck Daphne on the 12th of every month and Tracey on the 22nd of every month. So the girls used the money they were given for Christmas to get sexy pieces of lingerie, just for their boys.

Finally it was time to head back to school, and the group boarded the Hogwarts express, noticing some students were missing. They got a compartment to themselves and chilled and caught up on what they had been doing during break and what wards to use around the room during their gangbang sessions. They gorged on sweets from the trolley and laughed the entire ride. If there was a group of students who did not need to worry about what would go down at the castle, it was this group.

When they arrived at the Hogsmeade station they all disembarked already in their formal robes and made their way to the carriages and to the Great Hall for the Welcome Back feast that wasn’t anything spectacular like they had been accustomed too. Blaise escorted her to the Great Hall, pulling her aside before they could enter the room.

“Hey, I have a question for you.” He told her and held both of his hands in her own.

“Ask away.” She told him stepping closer to him.

“Can I be your number 1?” He asked, and she was confused so he elaborated. “Can I be your main man? I don’t mind you shagging the others but I want to be the one who can hold you when you cry, or something. I want to be the one you marry.” He told her and watched as she processed this, her eyes wide and filling with happy tears. She leaned up to whisper her answer in his ear when Pansy called out that they were the last to sit at the Slytherin table. So instead she kissed his cheek before pulling him into the room.

Later that night it was Theo and Draco’s turn to stay in the rooms with the girls, especially since both Pansy and Millicent were in the room that night. Carrow was on his own. Draco was waiting for Daph when she came out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth and hair.

“Will you go out with me?” He asked bluntly and she was shocked and confused: now she had to choose who she wanted: Blaise or Draco. She kissed his cheek before heading into the room. She didn’t sleep that much that night. She was trying to decide who she wanted. So the next morning she pulled both of them aside and told them what happened. She told them that she didn’t want her decision to ruin anything between the three of them. She loved Blaise and she loved Draco. The question then became who she loved in that permanent, forever way. She told them that Friday was the 12th of the month and that Saturday she would have an answer for them. Both accepted her answer and that week went like normal. Theo had already asked Tracey to be his girlfriend and she said yes, so he was now permanently in their rooms, and the others rotated out for the week. That Friday would be the true test of who she would pick and she had opinions from the other boys and Astoria and Tracey.

That Friday they went to class in the morning and afternoon. Studied in the library or common room until dinner then goofed around until lights out at 10:00 o’clock. Slowly the boys trickled into the Head’s room and lounged around waiting for Daphne, all the boys had already cast a protection charm on themselves. She came into the room wearing a pair of fuck-me stilettos with a peep toes showing red toenails, fishnet leggings that ended just above the knee in a garter with deep green bows on the back of her thighs and a deep emerald G-strap with a matching string bikini top. Her make-up was gone; she knew she’d sweat it off. The only thing she had on was deep red lipstick. She smiled at her boys, caressing chests through their uniform tops. Blaise approached her first and she kissed him deeply letting her fingers undo the buttons on his shirt and undo his tie. She ran her hands all over his bare chest until they ran out of air.

She repeated the process to each of her guys before sinking down to her knees giving them a seductive smile and stroking the cocks of the closest guy through their trousers. They took the hint and finished undressing themselves before surrounding her. Theo stuck his semi-erect cock in her mouth, moaning at the feel of her hot, wet mouth surrounding his member. She bobbed her head up and down, Blaise and Goyle’s cocks in her hands stroking them. Soon she switched until she had everyone’s cocks in both hands and in her mouth.

Draco then pulled her bra off of her while Blaise peeled her panties off of her body. Draco, who had moved behind her, quickly pushed into her and started a fairly fast pace. Daph arched her back as he thrust in and out of her. He reached around her and fondled her clit, pushing her off the edge of sanity and into the torrent storm of orgasm.

Draco started moving again as she came down, bringing her back to her peak quickly. Blaise quickly thrust his hard member back in her mouth and the two boys fucked her from both ends. They held her up while she stroked Theo and Goyle’s cocks in her hands as Crabbe wanked nearby. She came quickly, and both boys pulled out of her as Theo led her over to the sofa. He sat down and pulled her on top of him, and she quickly mounted him and started to ride him while he lubricated her asshole using her juices. Crabbe came over and slid he short, thick rod into her ass, causing her to moan with joy. Goyle climbed the couch and stood over Theo, his knees bent, putting his balls in front of Theo’s face as he guided Daphne’s head to his cock.

The boys fucked her within an inch of her life, and she loved it. She came three times per man in the room, with various positions and how the boys used her. The last one she came in was with Blaise pumping himself up into her pussy while Draco fucked her ass, and Theo ran his cock in between her DDD-cup breasts, her soft mounds still providing delicious friction. Crabbe stood next to Theo as Daph went down on him, bobbing her head up and down her hands playing with his base and ball sac. Goyle had already come, the tension and milking sensations of her orgasm that he felt through her asshole brought him over the edge. Crabbe quickly came into her mouth, so he stepped back and she brought Theo’s cock to her mouth and quickly finished him off when the two boys pumping into her lower holes brought her over the edge. So Daphne slid off of them and took Blaise’s cock into her mouth, tasting her own juices mixed with his unique taste, she hummed her pleasure at the taste, and caused him to crash over the edge and spurt his seed into her mouth. She caught and swallowed every drop, keeping her mouth on him until he was completely flaccid before turning to Draco. Draco came quickly over the edge and she caught and swallowed his seed.

She stood and looked at her exhausted and sated boys and smiled before sending Theo to one of the showers in the room and Crabbe and Goyle into the other. She pulled on a random shirt, covering her intimate parts. She turned her nose to her shoulder and breathed in, Blaise’s scent. She smiled and relaxed. Theo was first back and she sent him up to Tracey. Crabbe and Goyle were sent back to the boys’ dorm room for the remainder of the darkness.

It was Blaise’s night to spend with Daph so the two parted from Draco and followed Theo. They climbed into her bed. Blaise fell asleep quickly, enjoying the smell of sex they both still carried. Daph didn’t find sleep so easily, she was kept up with thoughts of making her choice tomorrow. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamt of her future with the man she’d name tomorrow.

She just hoped that it wouldn’t break the one she didn’t pick.


	3. chapter 3

Slytherin Orgy Club 3

Daphne woke up on top of Blaise, his arms wrapped around her. She smiled, her lips moving across his neck, waking him up. Suddenly without warning she found herself underneath him and instead of screaming she just leaned up and kissed him. Her hands made their way down his back and underneath his boxers, kneading the cheeks of his ass before pulling the barrier away. She guided him to her own opening, glad that she didn’t put her panties back on last night.

He smiled at her as he pushed in, burying himself balls deep inside her, letting her sigh in content before capturing her lips with his. He started a fast pace inside her, knowing that his morning erections were not known for their staying ability and wanted to get her off before he came. Their lips remained connected the entire time, even as his hand went to her clit and teased it to bring her to her release quicker. She came quickly moaning into his mouth as the milking sensation of her orgasm brought him over the edge. Her nails dug into his back, drawing blood, but he didn’t care.

He collapsed on top of her and made to move off of her when her arms and legs stopped him. So instead he eased some of his weight off of her and stayed with her until he was completely flaccid. They silently left the bed, creeping to the showers where they got ready for the day. They then meet the group in the Common Room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The boys and Tracey dove into their food while Daphne picked at her food from her place in between Draco and Blaise. Both boys noticed and knew that she was nervous that her choice would change the group and make the one that she didn’t chose resentful and/or jealous of the one she did choose. Both knew that wasn’t going to happen, so long as they didn’t flaunt it.

After everyone was done they split up. Theo and Tracey went to the showers together, while Crabbe and Goyle went off together outside to torment some other students for a few hours.

Daphne led Draco and Blaise to an empty classroom and sealed it. Both boys could see her worry and both hugged her tightly before Draco spoke.

“Daph, we promised that your choice wouldn’t change the group negatively and we both stand by that promise. So just tell us your choice.” He whispered so quietly the other two barely heard, but they did and she nodded before stepping back, losing contact with both boys.

“My choice ended up being not about me. I love you both equally and I can see you either being great dads, provided you don’t try to be your dad, Draco or your mum, Blaise.” She told them and they understood what that meant. So she continued. “Therefore I had to look around, when I remembered that my sister is in love with one of you. I can’t in my right mind chose that man and be the one to break my sister’s heart.” She said and she looked down as the boys exchanged looks.

“And my choice is Blaise.” She said and Blaise picked her up in his arms, spinning her around. “My sister loves you Draco and I couldn’t be the one to break her heart by choosing you. That and Blaise asked me first, it was why we were the last to the feast.” She told him from the circle of Blaise’s arms. Draco sighed before putting a smile on his face.

“I understand, Daph. And don’t worry about this I shouldn’t have asked you after Blaise did. And as long as Blaise doesn’t mind sharing you with the rest of the boys and you don’t mind loaning him to Tracey, I think the group won’t be impacted by this.” He told her and she smiled before slipping from Blaise’s arms and hugging him, giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

“I still love you Draco, I just couldn’t be the one to break my sister’s heart by dashing her dreams by claiming you as mine.” She told him before returning to Blaise and the two left the room. Draco stayed there, thinking for a while. When he came out, Pansy was waiting for him. Pansy was wearing a _really_ tight skirt with an equally tight shirt. He raised his eyebrow and waited for her to speak, and wasn’t surprised when she tried wrap herself around him. He pushed her back and raised his eyebrow higher, a silent order to speak or get lost.

“I saw Daphne with Blaise; I guess that means you just lost your sex toy to Zabini.” She told him, her hand tracing his jaw down his neck. He calmly removed her hand, wanting her to get to the point.

“You could always have me, I ready and I’m willing.” She put her hands on his chest and trailed them down towards his pants. Draco snapped, he could handle Daphne choosing someone else over him, he could handle being told that she still loves him, that she didn’t want to break Astoria’s hear. He could handle all of that, what he couldn’t handle was some wannabe trying to make a move on him. Especially when she wasn’t his at all. He threw her off of him before getting in her face.

“Stop, you don’t know what you’re talking about. And even you did, I still wouldn’t take some who’d banged Carrow. I don’t take sloppy seconds. Get out of my sight.” He threw her hands off of him and stepped around her, heading towards the open doors leading to the grounds.

“I saw that.” A soft voice to his left said. He turned to the sound of the voice, to see a smirking Astoria. He held out his arm for her to take. She smiled and let her hand rest on top of his arm. They walked over the grounds, enjoying the crisp January air in silence. When he felt her start to shiver, they returned to the castle and the Slytherin Common Room, where they finally broke the silence.

“Draco, would it weird you out to know that I like woman as well as men?” She asked softly. He had to chuckle.

“Astoria, have you met your sister? She and Tracey were lovers long before any of us bedded them. No, I’m not weirded out by that. Are you uncomfortable with liking pussies and cocks?” He asked bluntly, pleased to see a faint blush to her cheeks. She shook her head and he laughed, a little louder before pulling her up and leading her to the bathroom. They went into a shower stall and he shut, locked and warded the doorway before turning to her.

“Never be ashamed of who you are, because you will find someone who loves you for the very reasons you doubt yourself. Your sister was terrified when she told me that her virginity had been taken by Tracey. And I told her the same thing, as Theo told Tracey when she told him. But now it’s my turn to confess something that only our group knows. I like pussy and cock, too.” HE said and she smiled before cupping his cheek. He leaned in and kissed her softly, trying not to scare her. She whispered when they pulled back, and Draco was sure he wasn’t supposed to hear the words she didn’t mean to speak.

“Could you ever love me the way you love them?”

“I already do.” He answered and she looked at him with wide eyes, he continued before she could speak. “I think I could learn to love you more, just as Daph loves Blaise more and Tracey loves Theo more.” He told her before kissing her with a subdued passion. Astoria kissed him back, though they didn’t do anything else. After catching his breath he spoke again.

“I know this may seem sudden and a little like I’m on the rebound, but will you go out with me, let me show you how to love someone?” He asked her and her answer was breathed across his lips right before she kissed him softly.

“Yes.”

****

Meanwhile, with Blaise and Daphne.

The new couple left the classroom and walked around the grounds to the lake, stopping under the cover of the trees of the forest. He slid down to the ground, resting his back against the trunk of a tree. She slid into his lap, sideways; resting her head on his shoulder where it met his neck. The thudding of his pulse against her forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being with him in that manner, for the world to see.

His arms held her to him; one wrapped around her back the hand resting on her hip, the other resting over her jean clad thigh, his thumb moving in soft circles. He kind of wished she was wearing one of the uniform skirts, but this was even nicer, being together without sex. He turned his head and kissed her forehead, leaving his lips there. He smiled against her forehead; she felt it and smiled herself.

The two enjoyed the fresh air before Blaise caught Daph yawning, he knew that even though they did sleep wonderfully last night, she would need more because of what went down before they fell asleep. So he picked her up and set her down before leading her back to the castle with his arm around her waist, hand resting on her hip. They headed straight to the staircase and headed down to their dungeon Common Room. She then took his hand and led him up to her room and her bed.

He stripped out of his clothes, staying in his boxers and handed her his tee shirt. She smiled before stripping out of everything before pulling the shirt over her head. They climbed into bed and she curled into his chest, pinning him down with her leg and arm, both thrown across him. He had his arms around her and they fell asleep. The two slept through lunch and woke up shortly afterwards.

Blaise redressed, leaving Daph in his tee shirt and he left to head up to the kitchens to get them a small snack from the elves. He brought it back and they feed each other the fruit and cheese he had. Finally they came down to the last strawberry and Daphne cut off the stem and leaves off from the top before  sticking half of it in her mouth, raising her eyebrow at Blaise, her lips smirking around the fruit. He took up her unspoken challenge and bit the strawberry while kissing her. They pulled away to chew and swallow but soon found their lips once again glued to the lips of the other. Her hand fell from the back of his neck to his school tie and pulled him on top of her as she lay back on her bed, her legs falling open to cradle his hips.

Their hands pulled each layer of clothes off of the other’s body while their lips traded a variety of kisses until both were naked. Blaise casted a quick protection charm over his erect member before he guided himself into her and started to fuck her hard and fast, just how she liked it. She moaned into his mouth, her legs coming up to where her knees were under his arms and her feet on his hips. They both felt him reach new depths and barely brush her G-spot and she moaned in ecstasy again.  By now, they weren’t really kissing, the need for air overcoming their urge to kiss, but their lips were still against the others.

Decided to change it up slightly Daph moved one leg back down to his waist and raised the other to over his shoulder. He slid deeper and her clit brushed against his pubic bone as he hit her G-Spot full on. A few more hard thrusts in this new position and Daph was coming hard and fast, the milking sensations created by her orgasm bringing Blaise to his own shuddering release. Her leg over his shoulder fell down to the bed and wrapped around his thigh, her toes rubbing his calves as her hands pulled his mouth to hers.

They kissed lazily until he had driven every last molecule of air from her body and her lungs couldn’t get air into her body. So he rolled over and pulled her on top of him. She smiled at him and placed her elbows just above his shoulders, her fingers played in his hair as her back arched under the hands that teased her spine.

“I love you.” She told him leaning down and kissing him softly, feeling one of his hands trail up her spine to the base of her neck, his gentle hold keeping her face to his. They kept the kiss simple and sweet, and it felt like it went on forever.

“I love you too.” He panted when they let the other’s lips go. “And I promise not to become by mother. You and I will live a long and happy life, hopefully to die old and senile, with one of us following the other shortly into the void. Or I will die right next to you in the final battle of this war.” He vowed to her and watched as she cried happy tears before kissing him rather seriously. He started to stir at the passion in her kiss and rolled her back over and pushed into her again.

He went slow this time, keeping their lips pressed together, feeling her hands all over his back as he slowly pulled back only to thrust hard and fast into her using a swivel of his hips to hit a different spot inside her every impact. Her nails gouged into his back when she came again, drawing blood, the sensation bringing him over the edge for a third time that day. Instead of collapsing on top of her he fell onto his stomach next to her and felt her move before the sensation of skin knitting back together came over him.

She may draw blood in the heat of passion, but she would heal her scratches after, if she remembered and she usually did. When she finished she placed a kiss to the middle of his shoulder right on his spine before collapsing next to him, pulling his arm across her body, right under her breast.

They dozed waking just in time for dinner; they scrambled to get dressed in the correct uniform and then left the room and headed down to the Great Hall where they ate a decent helping of food before they returned to the Common Room with what homework they had. They finished it up just as the others returned. Deciding a shower was in order they headed to the bathroom and split up to take their showers.

Daph was yawning when she came out and wrapped herself up in Blaise’s discarded uniform shirt before wrapping arms around him from behind. He pulled her to his front and lead her to his dorm room and his bed.

She fell asleep against his chest surrounded by his scent. Her breathing lulled him to follow her to dreamland.

Theo and Tracey crashed in her room while Draco returned to the boys’ room and Crabbe and Goyle used Crabbe’s bed, in the middle of the beds for the boys.

Everyone slept soundly until the next morning just in time for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Slytherin Orgy Club 4

Months went by inside the castle, and the Slytherin boys enjoyed their girlfriends and the gang banging of Daphne and Tracey once a month. The group bonded as the war raged on, through the vanishing acts of the rebellious leaders. Until the Golden Trio returned and all hell broke loose. It was only sheer loyalty to their girlfriends that kept the boys from fighting. Blaise, Theo and Draco helped guard the Hospital wing while Tracey and Daphne helped treat the wounded, Astoria left with the rest of the underage students. Crabbe and Goyle were ordered to protect her with their lives, a job they took up quite willingly, keeping her from the battle even when the voice of the Dark Lord proclaimed Harry Potter dead. Then all hell broke loose, leaving over 50 dead including the Dark Lord and over half of his followers.

The next day saw Draco and his parents being held for questioning just like Crabbe and Goyle. The rest of the group waited for them or news of them with baited breath. While they waited they watched as Pansy and Millicent were arrested for sabotaging the forces of the ministry. Finally they came into the Great Hall behind Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. When she saw Draco, Astoria was out of her seat and rushing to his arms, even with his parents and the entire school watching. She jumped onto him holding him tight as her tears finally fell over and poured down her face as he carried her over to the rest of the group and let everyone greet Crabbe and Goyle before peeling Astoria from his arms to greet the group himself before letting her curl up next to him as they ate breakfast.

They were leaving on the Express the next day so after they ate they returned to their common room, one of the few places inside the castle that had not sustained any damage at all. They headed to the Heads’ suite and curled into the couches after casting various anti-eavesdropping spells. The looked at the three boys in a silent question to tell them what happened, and after a few minutes Draco started speaking.

“The five of us were taken to the Transfiguration classroom with the Golden Trio, Shacklebolt and McGonagall. They questioned the five of us as to our motives. Crabbe and Goyle here were the first to go free because they didn’t have the mark, me and my parents did. My dad is willingly returning to Azkaban for five years. Mom was cleared because she didn’t really have the Mark, hers was more like an imprint. She was also released because apparently she saved Harry’s life to find me. So with a good word from Harry she was released.

“I was also released when the two learned that I wasn’t meant to survive my first mission. I was just used to punish my father. I’m having the mark burned off willingly. All five of us have pledged to do whatever is needed to help rebuild the castle and I’m joining the Ministry to try and put things right over there.” He said and they all nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t be heading to Azkaban in the morning with his father. Astoria was still curled up next to him, with her head on his shoulder. So Daph and Tracey kissed him softly before returning to their own boyfriends. They nodded to the three, not willing to let go of their girls, even to kiss the boys who could have left for prison. They understood, Draco because Astoria was in the same place on him as the other two girls.

Theo finally broke the silence by kissing Tracey, causing her to moan. She maneuvered herself to where instead of sitting sideways in his lap she was straddling as she let their kiss deepen. They seemed to remember that they weren’t alone and stopped kissing, but instead Daph captured Blaise’s lips with her own and Astoria took her cues from her sister and kissed Draco.

“You should know Astoria; we switch partners with other members in the group.” Draco panted because by the time they came up for air Daph and Tracey were kissing Crabbe and Goyle.

“What?” Astoria was shocked; she didn’t think the boys in the room had the courage or the trust to switch partners. But the idea did appeal to her. Be married to Draco but still get to enjoy the attentions of the others in the group. Including Tracey, if what Draco said about her sexuality was true.

“Yeah, sometimes just our guy isn’t enough to bring us to a screaming release so the others get to try. Or one guy isn’t enough so all of them get to be involved.” Tracey said, nonchalantly. “Sometimes we just need a woman’s attention.” She added before feeling Daph wrap around her and suck on her neck near her spine.

Astoria seemed shocked, watching her sister go from the poised young woman her parents trained her to be to someone very carnal, with her arms and lips attached to Tracey while Blaise still had his arms around her. But at the same time, she couldn’t be happier for her sister, because her sister truly was happy. Happier then she’d ever seen her before.

She knew she wasn’t ready for having anyone other than Draco, but the group could help her warm up to having multiple partners, both simultaneously and one at a time. She could be though, because just the thought of any of the other men or Tracey being with her in that way was turning her on.

Even the thought of seeing her sister getting shagged was turning her on. She pushed the images from her mind and curled into Draco just as Tracey turned around to meet Daph’s lips with her own. Eventually everyone settled down and trickled off to bed in pairs. Crabbe and Goyle went together, per usual while Theo and Tracey went up next. Astoria pulled Draco up a few minutes later, leaving Daphne and Blaise to themselves.

He swept her up into his arms and carried her to his bed. All four couples slept curled in each other’s arms. Their sleep filled with peaceful dreams, and the sleep more restful than any other that year, or years.


	5. chapter 5

Slytherin Orgy Club 5

The next few days were spent at the castle helping with as much of the castle repair as possible, while some of the students took their NEWTs or OWLs with the proctors who came for that specific reason. The couples stopped having intercourse due to sheer exhaustion, they settled for cuddling and sharing soft kisses. Finally the day of the memorial came and all eight of them sat as far back as they could, trying not to disturb some of the mourners. They kept their head down and hands together during the entire thing. They were the first out of their seats as they returned to the castle and their dungeon Common Room before splitting up and packing for the train that left in three hours.

Three hours later they all found themselves on the Hogwarts Express, leaving Hogwarts and bound for London. All but Crabbe, Goyle and Astoria were not returning. Astoria had to comply with her parents’ wishes until she was 17, in the middle of the school year. Crabbe and Goyle were unsure of what they wanted to do in the real world and contemplated returning to school for another year just to give them time to think through it.

The others only knew that they were not returning to Hogwarts. Draco was joining the Ministry in a non-effected department: The Magical Gamming and Sports Commission so some of those members can move to help other affected departments. He would be watched closely for a few years until he proved he could be trusted.

Daphne and Tracey were planning on working menial jobs until they were married, then hopefully their husbands could support them. Blaise and Theo were like normal Hogwarts graduates: no Dark Marks on their arms meant they could get any job they wanted. So Theo was trying out for professional Quidditch and Blaise had decided to help Ollivander reopen his wand shop and become his apprentice in wand making.

During the trip all of them sat together in the same compartment. They had transfigured the simple seats into a comfortable bed and they all cuddled together. They talked about anything and everything; only leaving to use the restroom. Treats were brought when the Trolley came by, Draco slipping out to buy for everyone so the lady didn’t see the transfiguration. While they were eating the snacks he bought, Astoria asked a question.

“Daphne?” She asked quietly, making her sister look at her from her spot in between Blaise’s legs.

“Yeah, Astoria?” Daph replied.

“I’m sorry if this is awkward but when I got together with Draco he said that none of the boys took your virginity. Can you tell me about that?” She asked. Daph smiled before nodding, watching Tracey smirk from the corner of her eye.

“Well, I was 13 and about to start third year. Our letters had arrived along with the permission slip for me to visit Hogsmeade. Our parents gave him the speech about not sneaking off with my beaus or anything. That was also the year when Madam Pomfrey took the girls out of certain classes every so often to talk to them about sex and what is transferred as well as several different anti-pregnancy potions including the one I make for you to regulate our cycle.

“At first I thought Mom and Dad did this to protect me. But it became apparent that they were not protecting me, but my virginity and therefore my marriage prospects. During my fourth year, and the Yule Ball, Tracey and I discovered that we had the same problem. We also knew that we could end up with someone extremely old or promised to someone younger then ourselves.

“Our prospects hinged on our virginity. So we took matters into our own hands. Literally. Both of us knew that we liked women as much as men so during the Easter break she snuck out of her house and bought a sex toy designed to be used by two women and one weekend while the upper years were in Hogsmeade we found an old suite of rooms belonging to an old professor and used the toys to take away our hymens and our marriage prospects.” Daph told her sister, Tracey picked up.

“The next year, our fifth year, we finally decided to try a cock. Draco and Theo were more than willing to help. They were also cool with the fact that we were each other’s first and not them. We loved their cocks and he brought in Crabbe and Goyle while Theo brought in Blaise. Pansy had joined in at the beginning as she was in the same boat as the rest of us. But she wanted Draco and only Draco. And Draco was besotted with Daph. So she left and became rather mean to the rest of us when in private, and fawned all over Draco in public.” She finished and leaned back into Theo. Everyone could tell that Astoria wanted to know more, but Draco spoke before she could ask more.

“Let’s wait until we reach London. Let’s all meet at the Leaky Cauldron an hour after arriving at King’s Cross and head to the first empty house and finish talking there.” He said and everyone nodded as they pulled into London. They vanished the bed and replaced the regular seats. Then they all changed into Muggle clothes.

Draco, Blaise and Theo changed into black dress pants with their school shoes and a shiny dress shirt of a different color. Black for Draco, making his pale skin, eyes and hair pop with contrast; Blaise wore a silver shirt, making his black skin pop with the contrast, and Theo wore a Slytherin green shirt. The boys wore no ties and had the top few buttons undone. The girls’ mouths were watering along with certain other parts of their anatomy.

Crabbe and Goyle were wearing jeans and wife beaters that showed off their muscular forearms and clung to their pecs. They were also looking hot and didn’t help the girls. Not that the boys were in better shape because the girls were looking hot.

All three girls were wearing tank tops tucked into skirts of various lengths. Astoria wore the longest skirt, its hem brushing the lower part of her knees; the black fabric of both skirt and tank top, matching Draco perfectly. Tracey’s skirt brushed the tops of her thighs and was made out of black leather. Her tank top matched Blaise’s shirt and clung tight to her body highlighting the outline of the simple bra she wore underneath. Daph had the shortest skirt, the hem going down to upper/mid-thigh in red leather with a black tank top that hugged her to the point where everyone knew that she didn’t have a bra on.

At that moment they reached the station and everyone grabbed their stuff, the boys pulling down every one’s trunks with Daph and Tracey charming them to be feather light for everyone. They all carried their trunks down the steps and onto the platform. Narcissa was waiting near the back with the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle’s fathers behind her. That was all anyone could see so the entire group made their way over to Narcissa who greeted each of them.

She gave her son the longest hug starting and finishing with a kiss to his cheek. Draco hugged his mom back, before letting the others greet her. He moved onto shaking his best friend’s fathers who had plead guilty to their Death Eater charges and were to report to Azkaban the next day. They were taking the time to tie up loose ends and make sure their son’s wouldn’t starve. Narcissa had small hugs for Crabbe and Goyle, mainly because they did all the hugging. Blaise and Theo hugged her gently and kissed her cheek before shaking the fathers’ hands. All three adults had huge hugs for the girls, with Crabbe and Goyle Senior lifting all three girls off their feet.

They had just finished greeting everyone when Daph and Astoria’s parents appeared. They both silently kissed the guys’ cheeks and hugged Narcissa and Tracey one last time before silently following their icy tempered parents. Both were counting down the hour until meeting the rest of the group and getting away from their parents.

Their father took both trunks and apparated closely followed by his wife and Daph Side-Along Apparated Astoria to their front yard before entering the house. They could hear their mom in the kitchen and their dad climbing the stairs. He dropped their trunks off in front of their rooms before returning downstairs. Daph hauled her sister’s into her room and removed the charm before repeating the process with her own trunk. They unpacked their trunks, putting clothes in their dresser, uniforms in a pile to take to a second hand store, though they did keep one for nostalgia and other reasons. Then they went through all their books for that year deciding which books to keep and which ones to take to a second hand book store.

Both knew that they could use it as an excuse to go, should they need one. So they piled their stuff together before leaving the house, managing to sneak out from the house as their parents were fighting. Daph once again Side-Along Apparated Astoria to Diagon Alley. They dropped everything off and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. They were the first there and snagged a large table in the back and ordered butterbeer for everyone. Daph wordlessly summoned her sketchbook and pencils and started to draw to pass the time.

Tracey came in next and sat on Astoria’s other side, putting her in the middle before grabbing her Butterbeer and drinking heartily. The boys came in all at once and sat down, drinking their own butterbeer. They chatted idly until they were all finished. Then Tracey said that her house was empty, her parents hadn’t come home; so they all headed there as a group. They settled into Tracey’s private sitting room to finish their talk from the train.

“Was there anything else you wanted to know Astoria?” Theo asked, pulling Tracey into his lap while Daph sank into Blaise’s.

“How did partner switching come into the equation?” She asked.

“That was actually your sister’s idea.” Theo started. So Astoria turned to her sister who smiled before speaking.

“It was during our sixth year. I realized that if we simple told our parents that a single guy had taken our virginity, we’d be forced to marry that guy and not one of our own choosing. But if we said we didn’t know, then we’d get to choose. So I ran the idea by Tracey and we thought it was brilliant if we had sex with all of our guys.  So then we talked to the boys and they were happy with having us to ravish.” She answered.

“Next question; when did the boys realize they liked cock too?” She asked and watched as the boys blushed and the girls smirk. Crabbe answered this question.

“Greg and I already knew we liked each other’s cock when we were allowed to fuck the girls. We then discovered that we liked both.” He said simply in his deep voice, and Blaise picked up from there.

“As for the rest of us, we wanted to experiment like the girls did and also discovered that we liked both. But the only cocks we liked were each other’s. No one else’s could arouse us. We then brought this up to the girls, who were amused to say the least and decided that we could sleep with anyone in the group. We all approved of this plan.” Blaise said pulling Daph closer to his chest and feeling her kiss the underside of his jaw.

“And when did the feelings, the love, start?” She asked, desperate to know if she could find a niche in this group.

“The feelings of friendship were always there, and the boys knew on some level that they loved us girls, but they didn’t realize until just this last year that they were in love with us and each other as we were with the boys and each other.” Tracey answered. “We knew when they got really protective of Daph when they heard Carrow wanted her for his sex toy.” She finished. Astoria saw what she meant, because just the mention of the vile Death Eater brought a scowl to every man’s face in the room. Blaise even growled and he pulled Daph to him even tighter. She leaned back whispering to him as he relaxed his hold on her.

Astoria looked at the time and decided to bring a new thread to the conversation.

“Do any of you have plans now that we’re mainly done with school?” she asked, really curious.

“I’m start work at the ministry in three days under Ludo. I think I’m going to be a broom tester or something of that nature. I’ll be staying with my mom until I have a little money saved up to pay rent or buy a house.” Draco answered.

“I’m doing something of the same thing. I’ve been accepted to apprentice with Ollivander in two weeks.” Blaise said.

“Open trials are in three weeks, so I’m going to start getting ready for that.” Theo said.

“I’ve been hired to manage the Diagon Alley branch of Gladrags as well as doing some simple design work for them.” Tracey said.

“I’ve been hired to run the Diagon Alley branch of Flourish and Blotts while they open another location in France.” Daphne answered. Astoria said nothing, because everyone knew she was returning to Hogwarts to compete her last year. Crabbe and Goyle shared a look before Vincent answered.

“We have a choice. Return to Hogwarts or play beaters for the Chudley Cannons. The Cannons need our answer in three weeks so they know what positions to look for in the open trials.” He told the group.

“We should head back, Daph. It’s almost time for supper.” Astoria interrupted and Daph glanced at her watch before kissing Blaise quickly before standing up. Draco and Blaise headed out with their girls. Crabbe and Goyle followed, leaving Theo and Tracey alone.

They cuddled in silence, before kissing. Soon they were making out and Theo picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. They spent the night naked and entangled with the other, making up for not doing this for a few days.

Crabbe and Goyle returned to the large mansion their families shared and went to their own ‘wing’ and did the same thing while Draco and Blaise returned to their parent’s houses. Astoria and Daphne ate supper with their parents before retreating to their shared sitting room and talking. Daph would wait until Astoria returned to Hogwarts before moving out. She was also trying to give Tracey time to figure out where her parents were.

The sisters said goodnight to the other before heading to their room and their bed. Each had trouble falling asleep alone in their bed but eventually sheer exhaustion pulled their restless bodies into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Slytherin Orgy Club 6

The summer passed by slowly. Everyone but Astoria started their new jobs within a couple weeks of arriving home. Daphne was barely home, because even though she had regular hours, she used her off hours to do a thorough inventory of the entire shop and sent it to the owner’s so they could create a similar stock of books in their French shop. She and Blaise spent their lunch hours together nearly every day. They shared stories of the morning and complained about their parents while holding hands and eating whatever food they ordered for lunch that day.

Daph’s parents were trying to get her prepared for the marriage contracts that should come, and had already told her that any contract for the Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy, Nott or Zabini Families would be turned down without her ever seeing the contracts. But Daph knew what she wanted, and she wanted Blaise. So she would marry him and only him. She knew her dad would freak but he had no say over what she did anymore, she was not only and adult by the Wizarding World’s standards but also by the Muggle World’s standards. She was only staying with them because of her sister. Her parents didn’t even know where she worked.

Blaise wasn’t telling her half of his problems with his mother. He told her of the nitpicking of all his friends and how most of them shouldn’t have gotten away with their activity during the war. Blaise felt that was rich. The boys never killed anyone, when his mother had killed seven or so. What he didn’t tell her was that his mother had figured out he was seeing someone, and had it narrowed down to either Daph or Tracey, and had started to “help” her son. She was trying to show him how to kill without it being detected by anyone. She even showed him the diary’s where she penned down the plans for each of her husbands’ deaths.

He was growing extremely tired of his mother and had confronted her last night about he wasn’t killing his future wife at any point in their marriage, or even if they ended up splitting up he still wouldn’t take her life. That statement made his mother taunt him by saying she’d do herself and would then pretend to be old and cripple, and have Blaise care for her for the rest of her life. He was already planning to sneak the diaries out of her little safe and turn them into the ministry and let the Aurors or Hit Squad deal with her. He had already taken tomorrow afternoon off to take care of business.

Finally their lunch hour was up and the wandered back towards their jobs. They reached the back entrance to Flourish and Blotts first and Blaise pulled Daph to him and kissed her softly. She kissed him back before leaving his embrace and returning to work. He used the time to enact the first part of his plan, knowing that his mother wasn’t in the house before returning to his own job.

A few weeks later, and summer was winding to an end. Daph and Astoria were up and in the kitchen when the Owl Post came, including Astoria’s Hogwarts letter for her final year. Daph called into work and had her staff handle the morning shift telling them that she would be in after lunch; she was helping her sister get her school stuff.

So the Greengrass sisters headed to Diagon Alley late that morning and started shopping. They refilled her potions supply kit, bought her a new cauldron in the apothracy shop. Her wand was still in good condition so they didn’t go into get her a new one. She needed to robes to where every day, so they bought those at Madam Malkin’s before buying some nicer formal robes and her under robe uniform from Gladrags, greeting Tracey with long hugs.

After leaving they stopped and purchased a hot beverage at one of the café’s with a small pastry and went over the list before heading to Eyelops to purchase more treats for the family owl. Daph bought her sister and Pygmy Puff and a Wheezes Kit from WWW. Finally the last stop they made was to Flourish and Blotts to get her books for the year. When Daph had purchased the books using her discount they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and headed home. They ate lunch before Draco showed up to take Astoria out and Daph returned to work.

Two days later, Daph was given the day off and she was planning on taking Blaise with her somewhere that afternoon. After all, they were in serious need of intimate time together. She was eating her breakfast leisurely when the kitchen fireplace burst into flames and Blaise’s head appeared.

“Baby, can I see you today?” He asked.

“Of course you can. I was actually going to come spirit you away for some you and me time this afternoon. Do you want me to come by now, or then?” She asked.

“Now please. I have some pretty big news to share with you and the group, but I want, no need, you in my arms a.s.a.p.” He said and she grew worried before nodding and he pulled his head back out of her fireplace. Daph stood up and left the kitchen and paused on the landing. She was already dressed and ready to go. So instead she yelled up the stairs.

“Astoria!” A few seconds later, enough time for her sister to get off the bed and to the door, Astoria looked down at her sister.

“What is it Daph?” She asked.

“Grab a few things to entertain you today and get ready to leave the house. Now!” She ordered and Astoria headed back into her room and Daph headed downstairs and grabbed a little floo powder and put into a little pot and meet her little sister at the bottom of the stairs. Daph led her out of the house and out of the Apparation wards.

“Something’s wrong with Blaise, he’s asked us to get the group and needs to hold me for some reason. So we are headed there and you’ll use the Floo network to get everyone. Theo had today off and should be with Tracey. Draco should still be at the manor and Crabbe and Goyle are in a team meeting so you’ll use the team’s fireplace to get ahold of them.” She said in a rush before taking Astoria’s arm and apparating them to Blaise’s house with his mom.

Ministry personnel were milling about the place and the two women stormed up the path and into the house. Blaise wasn’t in sight so instead of searching for him, she called out to him and he came from the kitchen and she let go of her sister’s arm and flew into his arms and felt him wrap her tightly in his arms and bring her flush against him. Instead of fighting him, she melted into him, knowing that he needed her. And so a few minutes later, his vice grip loosened and she was able to lean up and kiss him before stepping aside so Astoria could give him a hug too. When they pulled away he lead them both into the kitchen where Harry Potter and his Auror mentor were sitting. They both nodded to the girls who returned the same. Daph then turned to Astoria.

“Use the Floo.” She said pointing to the fireplace behind them. “Call Draco, Theo and Tracey; Theo should be with Tracey so try her place first. I’ll go get Crabbe and Goyle from their team meeting. Tell them to come here as soon as possible, don’t take no for an answer.” She said and Astoria nodded before getting to work. Daph waited until she saw green flames before kissing Blaise softly and promising to be back with the boys soon. She ran back out the door and apparated as soon as she reached the point and landed right at the point for the Chudley Cannon’s office. She took a deep breath before entering the office. The blonde at the reception desk didn’t even look up at her as she entered the building, preferring whatever she was reading in her magazine.

Daph was about to speak when the door behind her opened and the starting team and reserve team came out of the conference room. Vince and Greg saw her and veered off from the team.

“Please tell me you’re done for the day.” She said and they both nodded. “Thank God. Something’s up with Blaise. He called me and Astoria over, and when we get there ministry wizards and witches are all over the place. Even Potter’s there. He wants all of us over there at once.” She said in a rush and the boys nodded before following her out the door and each of the apparated over to Blaise’s house.

This time he was waiting inside the door for them. He grabbed her waist and lead the boys back to the kitchen where the others already were gathered. Potter and his mentor were still there and they had been joined by Weasley, who must have been Potter’s partner. The rest of the ministry personnel left carrying evidence of something and then it was only the 11 of them. Draco wordlessly asked about the remaining Auror’s and Blaise started to speak.

“My mother has been arrested for the murders of her husbands. I provided the evidence needed to arrest and convict her.” Was all he said and watched as his friends and lovers reacted to the news. Daph moved closer to him and hugged him tightly, while the boys started asking questions at once. Tracey and Astoria gave him sympathetic looks and started calming their men down. When all was silent he started to speak. Telling them about the jabs his mother had been aiming at them all since he returned home. He also told them off the remarks she had made about the girl he was seeing.

He knew his mother was completely serious, so one day he stole the books she had shown him, made copies of them and replaced the copies and took the originals to the ministry a few weeks ago. He looked at Daph, and saw tears in her eyes and pulled her to him again.

“I’m never going to me my mother. This was the best way to prove it not only to her, but to you and myself. I love you.” He told her and looked at the group so they knew exactly what he was saying. They all nodded and the girls smiled at him. When Daph let go of him she just moved to his side and leaned into him. The older Auror picked up from there.

He told them how he and a team of investigators poured through each of the diaries compiling potential evidence and where it might have been located, sending the questions to Blaise at work so his mother wouldn’t grow suspicious.

They were able to use the diaries to get permission to perform a search and seizure on the house and Blaise took the day off to watch it happen. When his mother figured out that she’d been ratted on, she knew it was her son, because he was the only one who knew where the diaries were. So when she figured that out she started attacking him, both with her fists and with her magic. Potter and Weasley were the two who apparently stopped her and arrested her for assault. She would be held until sentencing for that then charged with seven different counts of murder. Weasley had escorted Mrs. Zabini to Headquarters while Potter took care of the few wounds Blaise had.

Daphne looked over at him and mouthed thank you to them both. They nodded. Their mentor gave them permission to leave and they did, while he remained. He explained to all of them that the trials would start as soon as the evidence had started going through processing. In the meantime, they all could expect to be called as character witnesses for both sides. They were to remain honest and consider submitting to vertiserum or letting an Auror go through their memories. They thanked him and he made his way out, leaving the group to their own devices.

Daphne was reeling. Blaise turned his mother in to protect her. Because he really loved her, he didn’t just love fucking her, he really, truly and completely loved her. She was shocked and didn’t really pay attention to the discussion the group was having, she just curled her torso and head further into Blaise and let everything sink in.

Everyone noticed and grew slightly concerned and hoped that Blaise would be able to bring her out of it after they left. After all, they would be shocked silent to learn their future in-law would kill them for money. After a couple minutes they all filed out, starting with Greg and Vince, who had team workouts to complete. They clapped Blaise on the back and asked him to pass on a kiss to Daph when she came back to the present and left.

A couple minutes later Draco made to leave and said he would take Astoria home on is way. That seemed to break through Daph’s fog because she spoke.

“No. Our parents will do something not cool or something if you’re the one to take her home. I’m not leaving him, so take her to Tracey’s place and let Tracey be the one to Side-Along her. My parents love Tracey and won’t say anything. And Tracey can lie like a boss, she’ll come up with something to cover why I’m not the one taking her home with me.” She said and looked at Tracey who was still there. She nodded and the four of them left with hugs and kisses given to the two who were staying. When the last person left and Daph knew her sister would get home safely and without any trouble from her parents, the damn broke and she curled even further into Blaise and started to sob.

Blaise knew that she would have a lot of stuff running through her head and just wanted her to let it out so they could talk. He knew that learning that she was on the list of deaths related to the Zabini family, because of his mother was going to freak her out. Soon his legs grew tired of holding her while standing so he picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to his room. Once there he sat on the bed and let her sit in his lap as she cried into his shoulder. Her sobs wracked her frame and shook his slightly. He just rocked them back and forth and peppered kisses to the top of her head.

Eventually the stops stopped, then the tears stopped and the gasping for breath started. Then her breaths evened out and he knew she was asleep. So he took off her shoes and slid off her jeans, knowing it wasn’t the most comfortable material to sleep in. He had already felt that she was wearing a wire bra so he pulled her dress shirt off her body and removed the bra before pulling his tee shirt over his head and pulling it over her head. He lowered her to his pillow, smiling as she smiled at the scent of him in the pillow before pulling off the rest of his clothes and climbing in behind her.

He spooned up behind and just held her while she slept and smiled when she turned over and snuggled into him, causing him to turn onto his back or risk falling. She slept in his arms for an hour or so before she woke up in the late morning/early afternoon. She stayed in his arms as memory caught up with her. Finally she picked her head up and spoke.

“Hi.” She said, her voice scratchy. He smiled at her and kissed her softly before responding.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” He asked pulling her on top of him and using his hands to stroke her back, slipping under the tee shirt to feel her skin under his hands.”

“Better.” Was all she said and he nodded in understanding. “How are _you_ feeling?” She asked.

“A lot better than when the Aurors first showed up, and that’s because I have you in my arms.” He told her and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss before resting her head on his chest and sighing in pleasure at being in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Slytherin Orgy Club 7

They lay in bed for a little before Blaise pulled them out of bed and into his attached bathroom. He knows that she loves to shower after crying. She smiled as he turned on the shower. He just smiled and kissed her softly while waiting for the water to warm up to the desired temperature. When it was he pulled his boxers off as she slid his shirt over her head and they stepped in under the spray.

She let the hot water soak into her skin and turned to let him do the same and he just kissed her instead, pulling her under the water with him. The water poured down their heads, mixing with their saliva as their tongues intertwined with the other. They moved from under the spray of water until her back hit the shower wall. She then jumped into his arms, locking her legs around his waist, her snatch lined up with his cock. He silently and wandlessly cast the anti-pregnancy charm on them before pushing into her. His pace was fast, hitting his balls against her skin and pushing her clit with every stroke while his mouth went to her collarbone near her shoulder and marked with his teeth. Her hands moved in his hair, keeping his mouth on her skin.

When she was close to coming he moved his mouth up her shoulder to her neck then lips. He kissed her softly before pulling back to slip his hand to her clit. But he didn’t touch it, causing her eyes to open and focus on him.

“I love you.” He told her and felt her orgasm crash over her without his hand on her clit. The milking sensations she made pulled him over the edge right behind her. They calmed down with his ever softening penis in her fluttering channel. When he was flaccid and she could stand they pulled apart and he grabbed the shampoo and washed her hair while she washed his front. She rinsed the shampoo before washing his back before he used the conditioner to massage her scalp. She let it soak in while he washed his own hair, because she was too small to reach his head unless they were in a bath together. She rinsed her hair and they climbed out of the shower. They towel dried their hair and body before he pulled a little massage oil from under his sink and led her back to the bed where he gave her a massage of her back, shoulders and legs; that had her limp and happy.

He kissed her in between her shoulder blades and returned to the bathroom and washed the oil off his hands and put the oil under his sink before returning to the bedroom. His love was covered up to the tops of her breasts by his bed sheets and leaning up against the headboard. She smiled at him and crooked a finger at him in a ‘come here’ motion. He walked over to the bed and climbed in, meeting her in the middle against the headboard. She curls into his side, throwing a naked leg across his thighs.

“You are amazing.” She sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

“I am?” He asked distracted by the lovely expanse of skin she had exposed.

“Yes you are. Not only did you protect me by turning in your mother, but you proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that you are your father’s son, not your mother’s.” She started using the leg over his thighs to adjust herself to straddle him, her hands cupping his jaw. “You also took care of me, and didn’t take advantage of me. Very few men would have been able to undress me and simple dress me in comfortable clothes, but you did. Then in the shower, my release was from the words ‘I love you’ and only those words. And finally: you love me. How can you not be amazing?” She finished asking her last question rhetorically. She leaned forward and rested their foreheads together. She was about to kiss him when their stomachs rumbled. They laughed before he pulled on a pair of sweats while she pulled his shirt back over her head. They headed downstairs and made a simple lunch while the house elves were making dinner and finishing cleaning up after the Aurors.

They ate their meal quickly before going back up to his room, telling the elves to only get them for dinner or if someone of their group should come over. They were all over each other as soon as the door shut behind them. Kissing sloppily they made their way over to the bed, with their few clothes finding their way onto the floor.

She pushed him to the bed and slid down to the foot, taking his semi-erect cock into her mouth. Her mouth hollowed out as she sucked and bobbed up and down, making it painfully hard. She kept going, wanting to repay him for earlier, but he had other ideas and pulled her off of him and up to where she rested her opening above his now erect cock.

“I’d rather come inside your tunnel and not your mouth.” He told her and she smiled before guiding him in and sinking down. She rode him hard and fast, leaning back with her hands resting on his thighs. The angle gave him the perfect few of his black cock sliding into her pink shaved snatch. When she orgasmed, he held still inside her trying not to come himself, and he succeeded.

He then rotated them to where she was underneath him and started to pound into her, bringing her back to the peak rather quickly.

“Oh my God, I love you.” She shouted when she fell over the edge again and this time he spilled his seed into her in three spurts before collapsing on top of her.

They kept making love for the rest of the night, only stopping to eat a couple bites of food before returning to each other’s bodies. They finally fell asleep with Daph on top of Blaise, his flaccid cock still inside her, around midnight.

They woke up the next morning and shared a shower before getting dressed for work. Blaise wore simple black dress pants with a purple, silk button up tucked into them. His top matched the purple top Daph had on the previous day that she put on today with her own pair of black skinny leg jeans that she tucked into thigh-high boots. They headed to work after eating a quick breakfast.

The next few weeks passed by slowly. Tracey’s parents still hadn’t returned and she and Theo were looking for a place of their own. They found a quaint townhouse outside of the City of London that was perfect for them. It was a four bedroom place with two bedrooms downstairs one on the third floor and the Attic had been converted to the fourth bedroom. Each bedroom had its own bathroom and the little kitchen was perfect.

The only problem was that they couldn’t afford to buy it and the rent was a little too high. They didn’t want to ask Gringotts for a loan, but Draco was also looking for his own place as was Daph (even though she’d spend most of her time with Blaise). So together the four of them talked about finances and were able to afford the house on a rent to own basis. The house would be theirs by the end of October. Crabbe and Goyle then wanted to rent the fourth room and so they were added to the lease and the rent per person was figured out and money was moved and they started packing.

Tracey packed up her part of the house and left the rest alone until they knew what furniture was needed. She made frequent trips to the house and the Attic bedroom she and Theo claimed as theirs. Crabbe and Goyle took the upstairs bedroom and Daph and Draco took the downstairs bedrooms.

Draco was also packing and moving the unneeded stuff from the Malfoy Manor to the townhouse. Theo helped pack Tracey’s house because most of his things were already there and soon they were able to move in and get settled. Draco fully moved in next, the day before Astoria returned to school. He hoped that she liked the place and would move in with him next May.

Daphne had to pack in secret and move everything through Tracey and Blaise so her parents didn’t know about the move until she wanted them to. Astoria helped and asked if Daph could pack up her room and store it somewhere so she wouldn’t even have to see her parents when she returned. She was planning on immediately moving in with the others and staying in Draco’s room like the other couples. Draco was all for this plan and snuck into the Greengrass home and helped Daph pack up Astoria’s stuff both for Hogwarts and the house with magic.

The next day the Greengrasses headed via Apparation to King’s Cross station, landing immediately on Platform 9 ¾. Draco met them there and helped them load Astoria’s trunk into a compartment. The Greengrass parents headed back to the platform while Daph hugged her little sister telling her that her stuff would be in the little storage shed in the backyard of the new house. She nodded before Daph stepped back and let Draco kiss he softly.

“I’ll see you at Christmas.” He told her and the three of them shared a smirk. Draco was Apparating to the Hogsmeade Station and taking Astoria from there to the new house. She would tell her parents she was remaining at the castle to get a head start on studying for her NEWTs. Astoria was the well behaved child, and their parents would believe it.

The two left the train and stood away from her parents. When the train was out of sight Daph rejoined her parents and headed to the Greengrass home. Daph ran the last few boxes to the house before telling her parents she no longer lived here.

Her parents were eating lunch when she entered the dining room. They looked up at her and gestured to the plate waiting for her. She sat and started to eat. The room was silent and it was making her go nuts.

“So, I have something to tell you guys.” She started and her parents looked up at her. “I’m moving out; today. I already have a place and have all of my stuff there.” She came right out and said it. It didn’t even seem to faze her parents. They just went back to eating and she waited to see if they would react if she let the words sink in. So she waited and finished her lunch before running up to her room to grab her last bag and make sure she had everything she wanted. When she was sure she had everything she turned around to see her mother in the doorway. The older blonde woman stood uncertainly in the doorway until Daph stepped back and sat on the old bed she was leaving.

“I’m proud of you for stepping up and getting away from this lifestyle. By the time I thought to do it, I was in my wedding dress. So here; it’s supposed to go to whomever you marry. But I know you don’t want that so think of it as a startup grant; no interest and no obligation to pay it back.” She handed Daph a large envelope. Daph could feel the charms for security and lightness on the envelope and she opened it to reveal a smaller envelope that jingled with coins and a couple pieces of paper. She read through the first paper that said another 500 Galleons would be transferred to her vault when she presented this paper to a goblin teller in the main branch. The second piece contained the terms of the dowry and the third was for one of the Greengrass House Elves, Tink. She looked at her mother who smiled.

“The dowry terms you can destroy. As for Tink; she was always going to go with you, it’s why you got to name her. Mira will go with Astoria for the same reason.” She said and Daph nodded before turning to the final page in the envelope.

She read through the document a couple times before exploding.

“What does this mean: I’m not a Greengrass!?” She asked.

“I can’t have kids, and we didn’t want our families to find out because then I would have gone to a nunnery or something and he would have been remarried. So we adopted you in private and used glamour charms to make it look like I was pregnant. Tracey’s mom helped us, so when we got baby you, we made it look like I went through labor and just didn’t want people to see me until we could get the paperwork figured out. She did the same thing when we decided to adopt again. We wanted to stick with girls so we wouldn’t have to worry about someone finding out when we passed on the lordship of the family.” She said and Daph silently thought that it explained why none of the family looked related. They weren’t.

She sighed before putting the papers back in the envelope with the money. She walked passed her mother and out the door before Apparating to the new place. Tracey was the only one in the house, and it was quiet so Daph knew the boys weren’t home.

“Where the boys?” Daph asked setting her bag down.

“Picking up the furniture. Why?” Tracey answered

“I just discovered that Astoria and I do not share any biological information with any of our parents or each other. My ‘mother’ just told me via a piece of paper that we were both adopted and they faked both pregnancies.

“Holy Shit, really!” Tracey explained and Daph pulled out the paper from the envelope.

“You can go ahead and read it. I’m going to Gringotts and getting my dowry money transferred into my account.” Daph said and headed to Diagon Alley. She handled her business at the bank and stopped by Ollivander’s to see Blaise. He greeted her with a hug and soft kiss. She stayed to talk to him while he cleaned up the shop and closed early for Ollivander and they headed to the new place.

By this point everyone was back and the furniture had been arranged in all the bedrooms, living room and dining room. The house was now looking like a home and it also felt like a home. Daph thought to herself as she watched wands moving the furniture around various rooms while Tink worked in the kitchen fixing a simple supper for seven.

She actually had a home now. She thought before she and Blaise headed to her room to get that all set up to their wishes. The bed she had picked out from a Muggle second hand shop some weeks prior a full sized bed of a dark stained oak wood. It came with a bedside table and they used magic to replicate it, creating a pair. She also picked out a nice soft mattress that both she and Blaise liked, her hope was that he would stay there most nights.

She planned on picking out a dresser and a desk here in a few months or maybe even on her lunch breaks and use her dowry money her mother gave her. The placed the bed against the wall farthest from the door and placed both end tables at the head of the bed before using magic to make it with soft cotton sheets, a heavy quilt and soft comforter folded at the foot of the bed. She left her clothes in the trunk and hung her dresses up in the small closet. She’d get around to expanding the room via magic here in a few days or so.

With everything set up the way they liked it, they took a few moments to just let it sink in. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly, letting the passion slowly increase until he turned and pushed her against the wall as their tongues dueled and danced. Her hands kept his face against hers while his kept their bodies together. Soon he moved one of his jean clad legs between hers and she grinded down on it while they assaulted the other’s mouth.

Blaise’s hands crept up from her waist under her shirt to trace the underside of her breasts. Daph pulled her own shirt off her body, taking the time away from his mouth to pull in some much needed oxygen. Their lips met once more as her hands got busy unbuttoning his dress shirt and throwing it to the ground and letting her hands trace the lines of his pectorals and abs down to his trousers. She undid them and pushed them and his briefs down before undoing her own while he undid her bra. He pulled her to her bed and tossed her on top of the blankets, her giggles in her ear.

She landed in her bed and arched her back, throwing her hands over her head as she stretched, drawing his eyes to her breasts. He kept his eyes on some part of her body as he followed her and covered her body with his, his eyes now on hers. Her arms came down from above her head to hold his head as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Her legs framed his hips and came up to rest around them, bringing his cock tantalizingly close to her clit and opening, where she really wanted him to bed so one hand left his head and took ahold of him bringing the tip just inside her tunnel her legs tightened and pulled him into her.

He took the hint and slid into her, slowly. He kept his pace slow, driving her insane with the need to release, so she raised one of her legs over his shoulder to where he slid deeper and brushed her G-Spot on every stroke. Now it didn’t matter what speed he went, she would get her release. He brought his lips back to hers as he went in and out of her with both cock and tongue.

She found her release, a sweet rolling wave of pleasure pulling her into the tide, pulling him with her. When she came back to herself he was on top of her, head in her neck. His cock was still inside her, getting softer by the second. She sighed and smiled before bringing her hands to his back and stroking him softly, bringing him back to earth as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Slytherin Orgy Club 8

He lifted himself off of her with a groan, his flaccid cock leaving her channel with a groan from her. He moved over to the side and lay down again, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest a smile on her face.

“Is it just me, or does that get better every time we do it?” He asked panting, moving a hand through her hair.

“Oh it’s not just you; we are definitely getting better.” She answered kissing his chest. She now threw an arm over his chest and her leg across his thighs under his cock. They fell silent with silly grins on their faces as they remembered each and every intimate encounter between them. When he spoke again, it startled them both.

“Now here’s the next question: stay here or go and see what else needs to be done?” He asked and she sighed before answering.

“See what else needs to be done.” She answered and sat up stretching her arms over her head, throwing her head back and arching her back. His eyes were on her bare breasts and the way they stayed up when she did her stretch.

“Do we have too?” He complained resting his hand on her bare hip the tips of his fingers on her arse and his thumb on her hip bone. She laughed and leaned over him and kissed him all over his face, avoiding his lips.

“Yes we do. As much as I would love to stay here and cuddle with you, I know that if we stay you’ll get hard again and if that happens we won’t be leaving until we take care of that and miss dinner.” She told him before letting their lips touch. She wouldn’t deepen the kiss so he got out of bed and they redressed before heading down the hall. The others smirked at them, but they just smirked back before jumping in with helping Tink with Dinner.

The meal was a simple soup with sandwiches and was warm and filling. They all cleaned up letting Tink set up one of the medium sized closets as her bedroom. When everything was done and put away, they all poured themselves a glass of wine and lounged in the living room. Daph sat in between Tracey’s legs, throwing her own legs across Vincent’s legs while Tracey leaned into the arm of the couch where Theo sat. They all lounged in silence sipping their wine and enjoying the type of relationships that didn’t need words and could be just a peaceful without them.

Daph contemplated telling them about the issue she had discovered that day, but besides Tracey and Blaise, she wanted Astoria to know before the others did, it was only fair. She made plans to send the papers to her after the week was over, give Astoria some time to adjust to being at Hogwarts all by herself.

A few hours later, Blaise and Daph headed up to bed, tired from their earlier lovemaking and anxious to do it again before falling asleep. Crabbe and Goyle were next to head to bed, having to obey the team curfew.

Tracey pulled Theo up to bed with her a few minutes later, and so Draco was left alone. He sighed before heading to his room, across the hall from Daph and Blaise. He could hear the bed hitting the wall as Blaise made love to her and also from above him came the sounds of the other two couples having fun with each other. It made him horny and lonely. He couldn’t wait until Christmas, though he did tell Astoria that if she owled him the dates of Hogsmeade visits he’d visit her every time; so he hoped she’d send the dates as fast as she could.

He didn’t want to resort to his own hand to take care of his horniness and decided to wait until Daph orgasmed before asking to join in. He hoped the girls would continue to let the boys gang bang them every month or he’d go nuts without Astoria with him. Soon he heard the couples upstairs orgasm followed by the ones he wanted. He walked across the hall and found her door ajar. He peeked in and found them cuddling still naked. He knocked and heard Daph tell him to enter. He walked in dressed only in his boxers and they both knew what was wrong and Daph patted her other side for him. He crawled next her and sighed before asking formally to join them.

“Can I join you tonight? Hearing everyone has got me horny and since we like everyone I didn’t want to resort to my own hand.” He said and the couple smiled before Daph leaned over and kissed him, while both of their hands went to his cock and rubbed him through his boxers. Daph pulled back and spoke.

“You can join us, but you have to suck Blaise back to life.” Her voice held the tonality of a siren and Blaise felt his cock twitch both at her words and tone. Draco nodded seriously before moving to Blaise and taking him in his mouth.

Draco used his mouth expertly to bring Blaise another erection. Once he was fully hard Draco pulled away and brought his mouth to Daph and let her taste her two boys. Blaise just watched as Draco pulled his girl over to straddle him and push his own erection into Daph. Daph moaned as he penetrated her and her own hands played her nipples, pinching and pulling them to sharp points. Blaise was entranced and just watched as she started to bounce up and down on Draco’s thick cock. She came and her moan of pleasure caused Blaise to move into action. He raised her off of Draco’s cock until her orgasm subsided slightly then turned her around to face him. He motioned for Draco to hold her and move her up and down, his cock hitting her G-spot while Blaise concentrated on her clit.

After she came again they switched and Draco, who had the thinner cock, pushed into her asshole while Blaise fucked her pussy. They rotated who pulled and pushed to where she was always full of cock and moaning in pleasure. This time when she orgasmed, she held both men inside her and they came after feeling the fluttering from her vagina. They collapsed together and Draco made to leave and return to his room when Blaise stopped him. Daph magically pulled the covers over them and the three of them snuggled down into the bed and fell asleep.

They woke up with Draco spooning up behind Daph, who rested her head on Blaise’s chest. Draco returned to his room and Blaise returned to his mother’s house to dress for his day in court. Daph was taking the afternoon off to support him, so she dressed nice enough for court and work and everyone left the house.

Both Blaise and Daph worked steadily all afternoon and took lunch together before Apparating to the Ministry and the lower level courtrooms, where all the Death Eaters had been tried. They were told to wait outside, well Blaise was to wait outside, and Daph could go in, but she chose to stay with Blaise and hold his sweaty and clammy hand. She kept pressing kisses to his cheeks to calm him down and by the time he was called in to testify he had calmed down to his normal cool detachment.

Though a look of surprise crossed his face when he walked in and saw the rest of the group sitting behind the partition along one side of the courtroom on the opposite side as the jury. Daph smiled and squeezed his hand before joining them, sitting near Draco and Tracey. Blaise was lead to a chair near the jury while Mrs. Zabini sat opposite him and just glared daggers at her son. His time on the witness stand started with the prosecution asking him questions. Blaise answered as succinctly as possible and didn’t even glance at his mother; the only place he looked besides his questioner’s eyes was the group and his girlfriend.

After the prosecutor finished his mother’s attorney started to try and pick his testimony apart. It didn’t work, though it irritated Blaise and Daph immensely. And by the end he only had one question left to ask: “If you’ve ‘known’ about you’re mothers’ ‘crimes’ for years now, why is it that this is the first time you’ve come forward?” It was a valid question turned to a last ditch attempt to muddy Blaise’s reputation among the jurors.

“Because, I’ve been like everyone else in the know. I knew what she did but could never prove it. Like I said earlier, she decided to teach me how she did it, she showed me the diaries that held the different ways she could do the deeds as well how she actually did the deed. I felt it necessary to turn her in now because she threatened by girl. No one threatens my girl; not Death Eaters and certainly not my shallow mother. I could have sank down to her level and killed her with the information she taught me, but I’m not my mother, so I went with this option: to turn her in.” He answered coolly only the group noticing the small daggers he glared at the man. He was excused and moved to his spot in between Daph and Tracey, putting his arms around both of them and resting them on the back of the seat behind them.

The trial continued for a few more hours after a couple recesses for all involved using the loos and getting something to snack on before returning.  Blaise arranged for the prosecutor’s aide to floo him if the jury went into deliberation. The group headed to the house and ate some food before Blaise headed back to his mother’s house. He spent the rest of the evening wandering the empty house, plans to sell the house and furniture already in his head, as he walked around each room on each level, plans of using the money from his inheritance and from selling this house to build a new house firmly in his head. He just needed a guilty verdict from his mother to put all the plans in motion.

That verdict came the next morning. The house elves woke him up when the aide flooed over to tell him that the jury had reached a verdict. The elves then contacted Tink who woke up the other household. 45 minutes later all seven of them were dressed in nice clothes and were walking down the courtroom corridor. The wizard bailiff let them in and they took their seats behind the prosecutor and waited for the Jury then Judge to file into the room. After a few minutes letting everyone get settled into their seat the formal speeches from the Judge began, finishing with the question to the head Juror on whether or not they had reached a verdict. The head Juror, a witch, answered that they had.

“We, the Jury, find the Defendant Guilty of attempted murder of her son.” She answered reading from the list of charges in her hands. “And we also find her guilty of the murders of her seven husbands.” She finished. The judge nodded before saying something about sentencing as Mrs. Zabini was escorted back to her holding cell while a transport ferry to Azkaban, guarded by Hagrid’s Blast-Ended Skewerts and other magical creatures, served as the Wizarding jail.  The prosecutor congratulated his assistant before turning around to shake Blaise’s hand. Blaise seemed to be in shock, shaking hands without putting hand to face to name like he normally did.

They only stayed for a few more minutes before Daph lead him out of the courtroom and apparated him to the house she shared with the rest of the group. She took care of him for the rest of the morning while he was in his stupor. He didn’t notice the food he ate for lunch or that when he returned to Daph’s room he snapped out of it and the rest of the night was a celebration.

Blaise announced at dinner that he would be moved in with the rest of the group by the end of the month. The group smiled for they didn’t like having two of their members away. Now only one would be away until next July.


	9. chapter 9

Slytherin Orgy Club 9

The rest of September passed by with Blaise arranging the furniture in the house to be sold before putting the house on the market. He also discussed with his solicitors about his inheritance from his father. Apparently his father, Mrs. Zabini’s last husband, foiled her and left everything to his son. It was enough that he wouldn’t have to work if he didn’t want to. But he decided to continue with his apprenticeship and save the money to pay for his wedding to Daphne since her family wouldn’t pay for part of it, as was traditional. He spent weekdays at his mother’s house, helping the House Elves get it ready to be shown and sold while two of the elves joined Tink at the other house to cover the rest of the house hold duties. And weekends were spent with the rest of the group.

During one such weekend both Daph and Tracey were off of work while the boys were not, they talked about continuing the gang-bang sessions from Hogwarts in their own home. They debated not doing it, but it seemed wrong; they loved all their boys and loved the boys’ taking pleasure from their bodies just as well as giving each other pleasure. But at the same time, one of the group was stuck at Hogwarts while her man was with them. So they decided that if Astoria agreed to let Draco join the sessions, they would start them up again, twice a month with one change: the other girl could join if they wanted to. So they would have to wait until after the next Hogsmeade Weekend, the first weekend in October before anything further could happen. The last weekend in September was met with celebration as the house had finally sold, Blaise used it to buy himself onto the lease with the others, and the monthly rent was refigured for the nine house mates, the leftover money went to the vault for the wedding.

The first weekend in October found Blaise, Daph and Draco waiting for Astoria outside of the gates of Hogwarts. Daph saw her ‘sister’ first and let her see Draco first. Astoria gave an unladylike whoop and ran into Draco’s arms and kissing him senseless before greeting the others. With a look Daph sent the boys to the pub to save them seats, Astoria gave her a look.

“I know, I know. You wanted to spend today with Draco; and you can still spend plenty of time with him, Blaise and I came to tell you stuff and we wanted to get that out of the way and help you two get into the Shrieking Shake so you two can have some private time with each other.” Daph placated her ‘sister’ who nodded before grabbing Daph’s arm as they slowly walked to the Hog’s Head.

“So dear sister, what is it that you want to tell me?” She asked.

“Well, I no longer live with Mom and Dad.” She started out simply. “And when I told them I was leaving, Mom gave me the stuff that should have made up my Dowry; the money and Tink. Then she told me that I was adopted, as were you. We have no biological ties to the Greengrass family or each other.” Daph told Astoria who stopped and turned wide eyed to Daph. Daph just nodded that it was true and pulled out the paperwork to prove it. They started walking again with Daph leading Astoria as she read the paperwork while walking.

“Wow.” She finally said halfway down the street. Daph just nodded. They continued walking and reached the pub shortly thereafter. Daph saw Draco first and lead Astoria over the boys. They ordered their drinks and food and sat in a quiet corner. Blaise brought Astoria up to speed on the inside events surrounding his mother, she was aware of the arrest, trail and verdict thanks to the papers but wanted to know the why and how the event happened. He then said that he had moved in with the group and was continuing to work with Ollivander, like he had always wanted. Astoria had a hug for him before they finished eating lunch. The group of four walked together back to the main part of town and towards the sweet shop, before they reached it they stepped into a side alley where Daph asked formal permission for Draco to join in the gang-bangs. Astoria readily gave permission, knowing better than to take her man away from that. They also gave her an invitation to join in and have her own gang-bang night. Daph wouldn’t let her answer that right away, she wanted Astoria to be positive about her answer so she and Blaise left after buying some sweets and helping Draco and Astoria into the Shrieking Shack.

Draco returned with a goofy grin on his face early that evening. The others shook their heads before heading to bed. That Sunday, neither girl had to work nor did the boys, so the boys all attended a position clinic for young Quidditch players that their coaches asked them to help out with. Blaise and Draco helped out as chaperones and anything else that could be done by a non-professional player. Daph and Tracey both decided, separately, to spend some one on one time with each other. It started with letting the House Elves go outside, telling them to stay outside doing whatever until Dinner.

Daph had music playing as she danced with herself in the living room, planning what to do for the day. A couple songs played as she danced, around the third song Tracey found her and just watched, marveling at what her best friend was wearing.

Daph was wearing a simple thong, the skinny straps just visible above the hip hugging skinny jeans. She was also wearing a slashed sleeved shirt that rested at the bottom of her rib cage exposing her lower back and toned lower stomach. DDD breasts swayed, free from a bra as Daph moved and Tracey’s mouths watered at the sight.

The fifth song was her favorite so she joined her girl and they swayed with each other as the music wafted around them. The next few songs were a faster tempo, causing them to bump and grind against each other. They collapsed onto the sofa and Tracey, got glasses of water for her and Daph. Daph smiled at her when she came back, Tracey was also dressed to impress.

She was wearing her own pair of skinny jeans, her pair feet poking out from the bottoms. She was also wearing a pale blue tank top that was so tight to her DD breasts that it acted like a bra, allowing her to not wear one. Her matching G-strap was hidden. Daph arched her back stretching her arms above her head and all Tracey could think of was making Daph arch for a whole ‘nother reason. Daph knew what she was doing and wasn’t surprised when Tracey came up to her and straddled her. Daph smiled raising her eyebrow, knowing that it turned Tracey on.

And so it did, and so Tracey leaned down and kissed her; skipping the sweet and hesitant and going straight for passionate. Tongues started dancing, dueling and caressing. Hands started in the hair of the other before running down to breasts and lower to shirt hems and underneath to come back to either bare breasts or spines.

Daph brought her hands down to Tracey’s thighs and pulled the other woman into her as she stood up. Tracey wrapped her legs around Daph’s hips. Daph walked blindly to her room, keeping her lips attached to some part of Tracey’s body. When they reached Daph’s room clothes fell to the ground as the heat went up and the arousal tenfold. Daph pushed Tracey onto the bed, kissed her tenderly before moving her lips to her lover’s neck, leaving a mark before moving to the shoulder and across the dip in between collarbones and down to bare breasts. Tongue and fingers teased the DD breasts to hard point, and moved Tracey to arch underneath the talented hands of her female lover.

Tracey let both hands play with any part of Tracey’s breasts and let her lips head down to the toned stomach to the belly button. Daph made sure to have Tracey’s eyes on hers as she let her tongue mimic what it would further down her lover’s body. The mere thought drove a moan from Tracey’s lips, her hands finding Daph’s hair where she just held on.

Daph moved lower and lower until she reached the barely there patch of pubic hair right above the folds concealing the opening and clit. Her hands traveled down to where her mouth was, and started to push Tracey’s legs apart, exposing the now glistening folds. Daph knew that Tracey didn’t like to be teased; she loved getting to the chase and dove right in. So that’s what she did. She blew lightly onto the wet skin, watching Tracey’s back arch before licking from opening to clit.

Daph always loved to solely concentrate on the clit, leaving the opening until Tracey came before moving down to start to suck on the opening to get the juices. Daph moved between the tongue poking Tracey’s clit to laving it up and down with the top and bottom of her tongue until she added her lips and then adding her teeth. She used the thumbs of her hands to keep the folds of her lover peeled back to give her easy access.

It didn’t take long before Tracey peeked and crashed over into bliss. Daph just moved down to Tracey’s opening and eagerly lapped up the juices her lover was exuding. When the tremors stopped Daph moved up and rested to the side of Tracey, her hand slowly touching her lover’s ribcage under her breast. Tracey spoke when she came down to earth.

“Why did we ever stop doing this?” She asked, still panting.

“Because we love our boys and gave them everything. That’s why I wanted today to happen, to give us time with each other, without our boys.” Daph answered before kissing her, finally giving a soft and tender kiss. Tracey let the passion take its own course and when it did, when Daph slid her tongue past Tracey’s teeth, Tracey rolled the over to where Daph was underneath.

The passion escalated quickly and Tracey traced her hands, lips and teeth down her lover’s body until she reached the pearl and the cave of her lover. Daphne loved sensation all around so Tracey let a hand rise up her lover’s torso to fondle her breasts. While Tracey’s mouth played with Daph’s clit while the other hand pushed into the opening. She licked, sucked and bit at the engorged pearl while she slowly went from one finger to two and finally three fingers pushing and pulling in and out of Daph’s pussy. Tracey kept eye contact with her lover the entire time and soon felt the muscles surrounding her fingers clench and heard the low moan that started Daph’s release. Tracey speed up and used the hand fondling Daph’s breasts to hold down Daph’s hips to let her mouth ride the waves of release. Tracey kept her tongue on Daph’s clit until she stopped moving. She raised herself up her lover’s torso and kissed her softly, letting her come back to earth in a way.

Twenty minutes and soft kisses later they were at it again is a 69 and relying on tongue, lips and teeth to bring the other to a second shattering release. By the time they came back, the boys were about 45 minutes from being home so they climbed into Daph’s shower and while they intended it to be a time to simply wash the sweat and sex from their bodies but in the end it became a make-out session until the hot water ran cold. They redressed quickly and headed into the living room curled together on a sofa until the boys came in. Theo, Crabbe and Goyle were sweaty from the clinic while Blaise and Draco were cool. Both girls waved the boys to the showers, not wanting to even smell the sweat and grass from their bodies. Draco at next to the girls’ heads and greeted them with soft kisses. Blaise simply pulled Daph to her before leaning down to swiftly kiss Tracey before giving his own Daph a more passionate greeting.

The two moved over to one of the loveseats and curled up with Daph in Blaise’s lap her head in his shoulder. Tracey moved to rest her feet in Draco’s lap. Ten minutes later Theo came in, freshly showered dressed in sweats and a tank top. Blaise and Daph were the closest to the entrance and were greeted first, with kisses with passionate overtones. Draco was greeted the same way. Before Theo simply knelt next to Tracey’s face and greeted his girl with a kiss more passionate then the others Theo had just given.

Ten minutes after that Crabbe and Goyle came in too; both had goofy grins on their faces, grins that made the others think that they had had sex while in the shower. They greeted the others with kisses before sitting together on the other loveseat.

Tink brought out glasses of butterbeer for everyone while dinner was being finished. They chatted, hearing all about the day until Dinner was announced. The food was delicious and started a whole different conversation when Daph decided to casually announce the restart of the Gangbang.

“So, Astoria has given Draco permission to have sex with all of us, and so we are going to restart the sessions we had at Hogwarts. Oh and I’m not related biologically to Astoria so she also was given an invitation to join us.” She said simply, and Theo, Crabbe and Goyle looked at her stunned. They got over it and finished eating.

The boys quickly tired after the activity of the day and all five of them went to bed relatively early, leaving both girls in the living room by the fire with books. Tink approached her mistress while bringing hot tea to the girls.

“Mistress, I do not wish to step on your toes, but I was wondering what room you all were going to use for the sessions?” She asked and Daph pointed at the floor, saying ‘this room’ silently. Tink looked nervous before moving closer to her mistress.

“I found a secret room, mistress I was thinking that could be the room you use.” She said softly. Daph looked confused before interested and instructed Tink to show her the room she was talking about. So Tink took Daph’s hand and lead her into the laundry room where a small door was opposite the entrance. The door was a closet, though the shelves started about waist height. Tink pointed to the ground and Daph saw a trapdoor. She opened it and found that the shelves could be removed to allow a person to walk down the steps underneath the trapdoor.

Daph called out for Tracey and the two witches and the Elf went down, Tink going first and lighting the room up. The room was large with plain grey walls and a few windows pointing towards the shed where Astoria’s stuff was being stored. Two additional rooms were off to the side, one was set up with the basics of a bathroom the plumbing was there for a shower, toilet and sink. The second room was about the size of the master suite’s closet. The room was completely devoid of any windows. She wondered where they would be if they were upstairs.

“Tink, can you apparate straight up and tell me what room we’re under?” She asked and the elf bowed before disapparating and reappearing seconds later.

“This is right below the pantry, mistress.” She said. Daph thought fast, before making a decision.

“Clear whatever is on the shelves against this wall.” She ordered pointing to a wall, "I want it done before lunch tomorrow, I’m making another entrance/exit for this room in the morning.” She said before turning to Tracey.

“I think we just found our potions lab.” She said simply. Tracey took another look before nodding.

“Maybe we could make a slanted window or something to let light in for some of the sunlight sensitive potions.” Tracey said looking critically at the space.

“What potions would mistresses be making down here?” Tink asked. Thinking about what storage she could make for the room.

“Our anti-pregnancy potion could be made down here, then I’m looking for another potion to make that doesn’t last as long, and a potion to give to the boys so we’re covered for as long as we’re unmarried and swinging.” Daph answered.

“Swinging?” Tink and Tracey asked, unfamiliar with the term.

“Muggle term for partner switching.” Daph said. “Couldn’t think of another word that wasn’t vulgar or demeaning.” She explained farther before walking back to the entrance and to her room.

She smiled when she noticed Blaise had fallen asleep naked above the covers. She changed out of her clothes, stripping to her own naked skin before wandlessly raising him up and turning down the bed before lowering her boyfriend to the bed and climbing on top of him before pulling the covers over them both. Even deep asleep he still wrapped his arms around her, cradling her. She smiled before nuzzling his neck and falling asleep to the sound and feel of his breath.

Tracey climbed two flights of stairs to get to the attic room she and Theo shared. She found her lover holding one of her pillows. She smiled moving over to kiss him softly before stripping down to her G-strap. She pulled that off too and pulled on a simple pair of panties before climbing into bed. Theo had let her pillow go and she was able to put it back on the other pillow before laying down on them and feeling him become a heat seeking missile and resting his head on her chest. She kissed the top of his head, feeling him kiss over her heart before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Slytherin Orgy Club 10

That Sunday was the normal Sunday routine. All three couples stayed in bed longer than usual and focused on bringing their partner pleasure. Draco was up and helping the three elves with making the door to the basement via the laundry room more of a permanent fixture. He tuned out the moans, groans, and screams of pleasure and release from the couples counting down the three weeks until the Hogwarts’ Quidditch season began so he could steal Astoria away for a few hours. He had already contacted the Captain of the Slytherin team and had his permission to use the locker room and showers until the game was over.

Astoria knew to head there instead of going to the match. She had guessed what she’d be doing and for how long, and she was looking forward to it. And she had made her decision, but she wanted to see how good the boys were before announcing it. So she’d tell Draco to bring one of the boys along for the next Hogsmeade visit.

By mid-morning all the others were downstairs in the living room doing random things. Tracey was making a list of what they needed to finish the basement rooms. Daphne was working on making the door and staircase into the new potion lab. The boys had been shown the rooms and told what they would be and were looking forward to having a room dedicated to sex. They were all studying their teams’ playbooks.

Lunch was served and was simple hot sandwiches and iced teas. Afterwards Draco worked on a few pieces of paperwork for the staff meeting he had in the morning. Tracey started making a list of how to make the basement a sex room for the orgy/gang-bangs; the list included transfiguring some of the floor into a mattress and having pillows and blankets available. Daphne was in the pantry creating everything she needed to make a second entrance to the basement. It had helped that the Elves and Draco did some of the work already. They had cut the shelves to make room for a person to fit. The first thing she did was make stairs. That was the easy part, next she rigged a spell to react to a button being pushed and having the stairs slid out of the wall. She had a button on the top and on the bottom. She had everyone test it to make sure it worked.

Then she had the boys put the window in while she assembled the blackout curtains for the windows. When that was done it was early evening and she had to get her inventory paperwork signed to owl to France. She had it finished and sent off with the business owl she had by dinner. Dinner was slightly fancier but was still simple. After all there was really no need to go all out with food if it wasn’t a holiday of some sort.

Crabbe and Goyle still had the goofy grins from the previous afternoon on their faces, and after thinking about everyone realized it had never left their faces. There was no way it was because of sex, it was something else. Both girls leveled their best _spill it_ glares at the two of them. And they finally answered.

“We might have found a couple girls who liked both pussy and cock to join us. We’re taking them to dinner in Muggle London tomorrow.” Goyle said and both looked down at the floor. The girls beamed and ran up and gave them hugs and soft kisses in congratulations. The boys congratulated them for their seats while thinking the same thing: _If they like both, maybe they could also join in on the gang-bangs and we could make it an orgy._ The girls thought that as soon as they sat down but sighed, hoping that if they were meant to be in a large sex party, multiple times then they would.

The afternoon was spent winding down, Tracey was working on a dress she wanted to make, Blaise was reading from the book Ollivander had given him to study in his free time, the Quidditch boys went back to their work, this time studying the opposing team that they would be playing in their next games; Daph was sketching while thinking on an idea. She wanted to get everyone’s opinion so she would wait until Astoria joined them and just ruminate on the idea until then.

The next few weeks passed with very little change to the normal routine. The boys had their games, with everyone who could come supporting them. They watched as the press tried to use Crabbe and Goyle’s fathers against them, and how the rest of the team defended them. The date the boys had, had apparently gone really well, they all had chemistry to the point where neither of them could tell who they wanted. They wanted to figure that out before bringing the swinger aspect to their attention.

It was a Hogwarts’ game and Draco had gone to have some intimate time with Astoria and the other’s decided to work, except for Blaise who was helping the elves make sure the potion lab was stocked with the essentials. The other boys went to an empty pitch and just worked on whatever they needed to.

Tracey’s initial dress design was a hit and so she started hashing out the details a little more while taking care of any customer coming into Gladrags. Daph in the bookshop was training two new hires and going through the obscure sections. She had almost finished when she came up on the books about sex.

Some of the books were the books that some parents would give their girl. They had details about how sex and conception worked. She stayed in the section and found a book about potions for sex. The list included the anti-pregnancy potion every girl took after getting their period in Hogwarts, but there were also potions to give men quicker refraction time or to use to turn women on faster, but the last potion was for women off the anti-pregnancy potion but still who wanted to prevent conception for 24 hours, and it worked for males too, making their sperm DNA-less but wouldn’t get rid of the tasty seamen. It was the only book with the same name so she omitted it from the inventory and quietly bought the book right before leaving for lunch. She snagged Tracey and brought her to a private café before showing her the book.

Tracey got really excited and started pouring over the book and reading more of everything in the book. It was perfect! Not only did it have a better potion then what they were taking now, but it had better ways to prevent pregnancy then the spell and every potion in the book could be taken with the anti-pregnancy potion. Then when they were married and off that potion there was another for when they had partner switching or group sex to prevent pregnancy for a short time.

Looking at some potions, most were relatively easy and all needed complete darkness to make, so their potion lab would be perfect to make the ones they looked at. They were only working for the morning so they returned to the house and started to comb through the book and writing out each individual potion ingredient before crossing off the ingredients they had plenty of before returning to Diagon Alley and buying everything else. They made new storage containers for the new ingredients and placed the books next to the household potion book and headed upstairs where they continued off of the normal routine and had some intimate time with each other.

This time once they were sated and showered they didn’t bother totally redressing; they just pulled on their panties, jeans and bra before cuddling on a couch in the living room. Blaise and Theo were the first home and just cuddled their girls after enlarging the couch to fit all of them. Draco was next and had the goofiest grin on his face. He kissed everyone before sitting on the floor and feeling Daph run her hand through his hair over Blaise’s chest.

“What’s got you so smug, Love?” She questioned. As she asked the boys came in already showered and just sat down on the loveseat with each other.

“Love, to put it simply.” He answered. Crabbe and Goyle answered with goofy grins of their own.

“Details, Draco, details.” Tracey added, propping herself up and running her free hand over Daph’s stomach.

“All the saucy details?” He asked, not knowing how Daph would react now that she knew she was no longer related.

“All of them, Draco, we want to know you are well loved, and satisfied.” Daph answered kissing the top of his head before Blaise’s chest.

“Okay, we’ll I got there while the team was getting a pep talk. They all greeted me before taking to the field. I could hear the match start and the locker room door opened a few minutes later and a deliciously dressed Astoria came in. She was wearing this emerald sun dress that went to mid-thigh and left most of her back and arms bare. Her feet were in fuck-me-heels. I walked straight over to her and locked the locker room before pulling her into a corner and pushing her against the lockers, kissing her senseless, she kissed me back.

“Our clothes were shed quickly and she sucked me off, she was amazing. While we were waiting for me to come back to life so to speak we kissed and I started loving her. She has the cutest breasts and the smallest of you two, only D cups but they are perfect her nipples were so sensitive. Her moans were turning me back on pretty fast and I wanted her to have a release like me so I quickly made my way down her stomach and to her snatch. Her curly pubic hair caught her wetness and her scent so when I started eating her out I could feel how wet she was through my nose and smell it, and that turned me on even more.

“It didn’t take much effort on my part to make her come. She ejaculated and squirted her juices into my mouth. She tastes delicious, by the way. By then I had definitely come back up, but she knew I could be harder and started stroking me with her hands while kissing me and searching her own juices in my mouth. I couldn’t help but lift her up and plunge right in. We barely remembered the contraception spell. Our speed was rough her hands raked down my back drawing blood. She came quickly, but I was able to hold off, though just barely.

“We listened to the announcers for a few seconds learning that the game was still going strong, so she took charge and pushed me to one of the benches before mounting me, she rode me like a pro, waving her beautiful tits in my face, just begging for my lips, so I did. My hands played with the other breast and her clit causing her to come once more, this time it was even harder for me not to come, I wanted to make sure she was completely sated. I heard that the Seekers were racing to the snitch so I picked her up and carried her into the showers, we fucked brutally, she was biting and clawing at me as I brought her over once more, though this time she brought me over with her.

“Slytherin had won the match so she needed to go to the party in the Common room after we showered. I waited until the team had left before sneaking through the Forest to the gate and left with the other visitors before heading to the Leaky for some food. Then I came home.” He told them.

“Oh and she said before she decided to join us or not, that she wanted to have some fun with each of you guys one-on-one. She’s sending me and Owl in the morning about how we can do that without worrying about getting caught. She ordered me to bring someone with me to Hogsmeade next weekend.” He added and they all smiled. He turned to looked at the group and noticed each of the males were hard and so was he. The girls giggled and started to move. Daph got up and beckoned Crabbe and Goyle over and had them sit on either side of Draco. She unbuttoned their pants and brought their hard cocks out, Draco was easily the well-endowed of the three; his cock was long, about 9 inches and was as thick as the handle of the Beater Bat. Vince was longer around 9 and ¾ inches but was really skinny. Greg was the thickest, about the size of her wrist, but he was short, only 7 inches long. She grinned, she looked over at her man and Theo who were in a similar position, their cocks out and erect.

Blaise was even better equipped than Draco, he was around 9 inches long and almost as thick as her wrist, just a tad thicker than Draco. Theo was smaller by about a half-inch but was thicker than even Greg. Daph lowered her head and brought it over Draco while her hands stroked Vince and Greg. Tracey went down on Blaise using her hand on Theo. They sucked their boys and used their hands to merely keep the others aroused. Blaise came just seconds after Draco, both boys moaning in release as the girls swallowed the entire white load. The girls kissed sharing the taste of the man they just swallowed. Then they moved on to the next male, kissing them sharing the taste, after all they all loved each other and loved everyone’s taste.

Draco and Blaise curled up together, stroking each other back to live, knowing that they would either take care of each other or the girls would attend to them. They watched as Tracey lowered her lips over the head of Theo’s cock before deep throating him, while Daph was teasing the short belonging to Greg, thick rod before going all the way down his cock before starting a fast rhythm, he came first, never able to resist the sight of someone with their mouth around his little head. Theo came a few minutes later and the girls again kiss, mixing the taste of the boy’s seamen, moaning around the taste.

Theo and Greg joined the two other boys and saw that they were almost completely hard before helping them with their tongues, their hands on the other’s cocks helping the soft cock become hard again. Tracey didn’t have a cock and shed her jeans and panties, fingering herself, while watching the others. Daph had one last cock and started to slowly work her way down his extremely long rod, keeping her eyes locked on his, she couldn’t take it all in her mouth so she played with his base and ball sac while concentrating on his sensitive head, he came ten minutes later, and she swallowed it all before kissing him. She pulled a freshly orgasmed Tracey and crawled under one of the boys and sucked them off again before repeating the process with the first boy. Then Tracey sucked off Vince while Daph fingered herself, coming at the same time as Vince.

They all laughed before redressing and going to dinner before retiring to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Slytherin Orgy Club 11

A few more days passed, weekends were spent sending one of the group to Hogsmeade and then up to the Shrieking Shack while Astoria made her way to the Shack from the castle. She loved that Draco knew how to get into the Shack from the castle.

The others let her control the sex, she had each of them go fast, fucking her brutally then slow to show how talented they could be at bringing another pleasure. Tracey showed her how to love a woman, while Daph decided to see if they could ever move forward from thinking of each other as sisters and think of each other as lovers.  It was a little awkward at first but passion overcame it and soon they both had the other moaning and screaming with pleasure. No issues there.

The basement still had some work to do so they weren’t using it for their gang-bang sessions. They had decided to let a Muggle contractor do the work with his team in the basement. They had security spells over every inch of the house so someone could be there to let them in before leaving to go to work, plus the House Elves kept an eye on them while staying invisible in their own ways.

It took around four weeks for everything to be complete and up to code. Blaise paid the team and the inspector before hurrying them out of the house. He inspected the work himself. The bathroom was about as small as the closet in the room he shared with Daph, because they kept the room to its original dimensions while the Muggles worked on it, but now that they were finished he cast undetectable expansion charms on the bathroom, making it larger than the bathrooms above. He increased the girth of the shower and did some fancy magic to make the shower have four heads instead of two before enlarging it to fit up to four people, even if two of those four were Crabbe or Goyle; the two largest members of the group.

He was satisfied with the job, checked the water in the toilet, three sinks and in the shower, making sure it all worked. It did so he headed back upstairs and back to work. Of course the girls did their own inspection of the room before heading out to the store to get items to stock the room including soaps and toilet paper and a holder for the room. They made sure to have girly body was and hair stuff as well as manly stuff.

Now that the bathroom was done they could turn their attention to the main room. They’d had electricity hooked up down here and bought four tall, bright lamps for the corners, before charming candles to float adding light to the center of the room. Then they measured out a foot from the wall in all directions, they marked it with a spell before turning the concrete floor in the center of the room into a mattress with enough space for all of them, plus two more. They were holding out hope that the girls Crabbe and Goyle were seeing would join them at some point.

The two ladies were gorgeous in an athletic way. Vince’s girl, Anna, was shorter than him but had hair the color of spun gold, her eyes were a shade of brown that were almost pools of molten copper. Her frame was curvy with the muscles needed to play Quidditch and her natural curves. She had a tiny waist and C-cup breasts. Greg’s girl, Jenny, was only slightly taller than her female counterpart, her hair was a dull brown but her eyes were the most brilliant shade of Emerald, they glittered and changed shades based on her mood. She had an even more curvy figure and DD-cup breasts. They had been seeing the boys for only a few weeks when they were brought to the house to meet the rest of the group. The guys had to stop drooling at them and both Tracey and Daph were squirming with arousal.

The girls were blunt about the fact that they were bisexual and slept with each other as well as each of the boys. Everyone laughed and said that each of the girls here, they left out Astoria not knowing if she was actually joining or just wanted different partner for experience, have had sex with all the boys in the room. They left out that it was still continuing, they had promised to not overwhelm the new girls and scare them off. They would save that for the second visit.

The second visit happened about a week before Astoria would return in secret to the house for her break. The meal this time was simple; everyone wanted to save the big meals for the actual Holidays and not just the holiday season. Greg and Vince wanted to come out and be truthful to the girls, so while everyone else was busy with various activities they took their girls up to the room and explained everything. They didn’t seem shocked or surprised, they actually looked happy at the turn of events.

Dinner was a simple stew that had been cooked all day, filling the house with its smell. Freshly baked bread was in abundance and then Daph and Tracey took the new girls downstairs to the room that had been decorated in Slytherin colors and black. The four of them sat down in various positions on the soft black mattress. Jenny and Anne sat on their own while Daph pulled Tracey between her legs.

“You are not as overwhelmed as we had assumed you would be. Did they tell you what we do in this house, what this room will become?” Tracey asked, thinking that maybe the little conversation before dinner was simply a snogging fest.

“They did tell us that you guys are swingers, engaging in partner sex, partner switching sex, moresomes and orgies. Did we miss anything?” Jenny asked, smirking. Daph and Tracey shook their heads before Daph asked the question that went unasked and unanswered.

“And you two aren’t running for the hills because?” She was hopeful of the answer.

“Because we’ve both been interested in that kind of lifestyle. We’ve had sex with your hulking boys with various paring of two, three and all four of us. We kind of knew that when you guys told us last time we were here that you’d had sex with all of them that it wasn’t past but present tense with future tense implied.” Anne said, and Tracey jumped onto the first part of the answer.

“You’ve been interested in the lifestyle we live?” They both nodded. “Why haven’t you tried it before?” She asked, Jenny sighed before answering.

“Because the previous relationships we’ve had have been too serious about one on one to even entertain the idea. We do want to know how this relationship came about.” Jenny sighed.

“It started out innocent enough. We’re both purebloods whose families adhere to the old ways regarding marriage. Contracts based on virginity. We both knew our parent’s would turn down any contract from most of the boys in our year, so we decided to make ourselves unsuitable by removing our virginity. We did it to each other with toys before forgoing the toys in favor of hands, teeth, lips and tongue. We then wanted to experiment with cock and our boys were more than willing to help. At that point it was purely one-on-one. But last year, the year of Hell, one of the Death Eaters teaching at Hogwarts decided he wanted me for his own sex slave. Our boys went livid, and knowing that Tracey would be next on the list started having the boys stay with us and Astoria, a year below us. To thank them we would let them take pleasure from our bodies; that started the threesomes and moresomes. The orgies and gang-bangs didn’t start until after Christmas.

“I stayed with Tracey who had a no clothes rule in her bed and one night we were having sex and couldn’t sate the other person; we both wanted more and we realized that it happened a couple times a month and proposed that we let all of our boys’ gang-bang us. The boys were on board and once a month I would be gang-banged by all five of them, and then Tracey would take her turn a week or so later.” Daph answered and Tracey picked it up.

“We stopped after the battle, too much was going on to be able to get away with it, plus we were all worried that some of us would go to Azkaban. Then it was we weren’t living together, then the whole thing with Blaise’s mother happened just after all but him and Astoria had moved here. Blaise moved in here and then Draco was the odd man out, so he would flit between beds while Astoria is at the castle. He asked us to restart the sessions and so we found this room and started making it into what you see now. Tonight was supposed to Daph’s night but we wanted you over to tell you and issue you a formal invitation to join in.” Tracey said and let silence come.

The boys called them up for dessert after a few minutes and all four of them headed back to the main floor. The dessert was simple hot fudge sundaes and they all ate them quickly before taking cups of tea or hot chocolate to the living room where the girls cuddled up to their guy while Draco curled up with Blaise and Daph.

A little while later the new girls left after being kissed thoroughly by their men. The girls sighed before Daph grabbed Blaise and the two of them went to bed after giving out kisses. They stripped out of their clothes and climbed naked into their bed. They curled up with each other and shared a few soft, tender kisses before falling asleep.

Tracey and Theo followed shortly thereafter and they too fell asleep in their room. Draco joined Vince and Greg in their room for the night, all three men a little horny. They worked it out and gave each other shattering releases that would hold Draco until Astoria came home.

The next week passed slowly, as everyone counted down the days until Astoria’s return. Finally the day came and everyone had the day off, Theo, Vince and Goyle had the entire break off as they didn’t have a game, so the training regime was just workouts and team meetings. There was some good to come from not being in the top of the league; they didn’t have Holiday games. So everyone was home except Draco. Draco apparated to Hogsmeade and walked at a brisk pace from the apparition point to the station. The sleek train was waiting while a few Elves and the conductor packed the luggage that had been sent down earlier that morning. The students started arriving, Hagrid took the first years on the boats while second through seventh years took the Thestral pulled carriages down from the castle. The first years were the first to board while the other students milled about finding friends before boarding. Draco saw from his place at the far end of the platform the red hair of Ginny Weasley and the bushy hair of Hermione. He searched all around for his girl and couldn’t find her, so he just relaxed against a pillar and blended into the background and waited. The students started to file into the train and the amount of students on the platform diminished until only the prefects were left herding the students into the train.

That’s when she appeared, she got into the train at the end farthest from him and walked all the way down the train, under the pretense of doing her prefect duties and came out of the prefect carriage. She pulled out her wand and summoned her trunk and bag before shrinking the trunk and lightening it before slipping it into her bag and making her way over to the sexy man that was her boyfriend. She smiled before wrapping her arms around him and kissing his neck. He smiled and cast a disillusionment charm on the two of them. They waited until the few staff members and the train vanished before apparating to the backyard and apparition point for the house. Draco lifted the charm before leading his lady into the house to see everyone and meet Anna and Jenny.


	12. Chapter 12

Slytherin Orgy Club 12

Daph was the first to see them and rushed over to hug and kiss Astoria before greeting Draco, allowing someone else to greet Astoria. They moved down the greeting everyone, and introducing her to Anna and Jenny who were the last in line. Astoria was one of the hottest girls Anna and Jenny had ever seen, the others being the other one and the two girls in the room. They didn’t know how anyone in the household got any work done, when they were always surrounded by such sexiness.

Astoria was likewise amazed at the two new comers, she wondered if they were fully joining the group. She hoped so, they were seriously hot. Dinner that night was simple, and Astoria was happy. After dinner they all entered the living room and talked about what they needed to do the next day. Draco and Blaise had to work all day while Daph and Tracey only had to work a half day. Theo, Vince, Greg, Anna and Jenny had a quick meeting and a work out in the afternoon. They decided to let Astoria settle in and adjust to the house instead of the old home. They told her that if she left she had to be careful not to run into their ‘parents’ and stick to Muggle cities.

The night wore on and soon Tracey and Theo headed up to bed, followed by the rest of the group. All five couples engaged in intimate activities, some were simply a single release while for Vince, Greg, Anna, Jenny, Draco and Astoria there was more passion and a couple releases for the girls before the boys released. All ten of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning found Blaise, Draco and Daph up and at work before the rest of the house. The rest of the house had an easy breakfast before heading out to handle holiday shopping; Tracey took Daph with her. They returned to the house for lunch just as the three hard workers returned. After lunch was finished the boys headed to work, Anna and Jenny went with and Tracey took the afternoon shift at work.

Daphne and Astoria discussed what to do when the break was over. She turned 17, of age, the day before the train left to return the students to Hogwarts. Technically she could not return, she was of age and no longer subjected to her parents’ wishes, but there was something about returning and taking her NEWTs that could help her out; she wanted to be a Healer so was probably going to return after she talked to Draco.

Daph also showed her the basement rooms and she loved the idea and even came up with the idea that once they officially owned the house, which should be by the end of the year that they should think of making it bigger with magic, giving each couple their own suite of rooms, and seeing if they could get two more House Elves to have enough for one Elf per couple. Daph pointed out as they headed up the second staircase that Astoria should receive her Elf and Dowry money from her parents if she stuck it out at school. She nodded before trying to put that thought from her mind; she didn’t want to think about returning to school at that moment. They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking until everyone returned home, with Anna and Jenny joining them again. That night was still a simple dinner but all three girls had answers about joining the group.

The announcements came as the meal was winding down. It started with Astoria, who wanted to let everyone know as soon as possible.

“Hey, guys, I wanted to let you all know that I’m formally joining the group; in all aspects.” She said and they all smiled and the boy’s pumped their fists in the air, they had another pussy to play with. Anna and Jenny followed with similar statements. Everyone smiled, they were ten strong. The five girls took dessert in the living room while pouring over everyone’s cycles.

Menstruation, ovulation and horniness were taken into account so they could set up and day that was all about one of them. The boys were the constant because with five of them, not all girls could come to everyone’s sessions for various gender-based reasons. They decided to kick things off on Christmas Eve by having a ten person orgy. They all would attend in their sexiest lingerie before pleasing the boys, and each other while taking their own pleasure. That would give Tracey and Daph enough time to brew the special anti-conception potion. They headed down to the potion room and double checked not only the individual ingredients but the quantity needed for the potion; they had everything and could start brewing it the next morning.

The two of them returned to the main house and the living room, where cups of peppermint tea waited for them. The ten of them sat and talked, learning a little more about Anna and Jenny. They had been in the same year as Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley, but had been in Ravenclaw. When they left Hogwarts they spent a year traveling Europe and Asia and a second year in the Americas. When they returned, the world was in denial of the Dark Lord’s return and they started working as waitresses while training to get back up to the level of fitness professional Quidditch required. They had bounced around as reserve Chaser until the last year when the Cannons snagged them for their starting team. They were able to make it to where the team scored enough to at least not be the bottom of the league, but their Seeker was mostly unable to give them match wins; so they were still at the lower part of the league and not really in the playoffs. But they just enjoyed playing the game.

As it grew later the five couples curled up together; Blaise and Daph curled up on one end of the couch while Vince and Anna took the other end, Draco and Astoria were in one of the loveseats, Gregg and Jenny in the other while Tracey and Theo were on the floor in front of the fire. They grew silent as tiredness swept in. The couples soon headed up to their own beds for the night. All of them too tired to get frisky; instead they all curled up together under the covers and slept in each other’s arms.

The next morning, the boys all headed out to various locations. Blaise and Draco headed to work while Gregg, Vince and Theo went to do their own work out and holiday shopping. The girls slept later than normal before waking up to their own breakfast prepared by the Elves before all got ready for the day. Astoria spent a few hours unpacking the stuff from the shed into her and Draco’s room before the five girls went shopping for their boys.

They kept to less known shops to prevent the chance of them running into the Greengrass adults. They didn’t want them to know that Astoria didn’t stay at the castle. They managed to avoid that happening and got all of the shopping for their boys done. They all had plans to leave in pairs to shop for each other over the course of the next couple days. They finished all of their shopping with a week to spare and the elves took care of the wrapping and hiding of the gifts as well as the distribution of the gifts during the night after the orgy.

That week the girls spent on the potion and making sure the room was ready. All of them brought old pillows and blankets that were given a magical facelift before being strewn over the newly transfigured mattress floor. The room was ready. Now they had to get themselves ready.

All five girls went through their lingerie choices, and decided to get new ones, their boys had seen them in all that they had, plus Astoria didn’t have a lot so it worked. Jenny, Anna and Tracey went to a Wizarding shop while Daph and Astoria went to a Muggle one to avoid running into their parents. Each picked out what they wanted, keeping it secret from everyone, including the other girls.

Christmas Eve dawned clear and cold. The Quidditch players all had a small gathering with their teams to exchange gifts and Draco had to go into work for an hour for a last minute meeting. Ollivander had closed the shop so Blaise was at the house; he was the first of the group that got to stay at home and decided to cast a super slow warming charm in the basement so it would be nice and comfortable by the time it was needed. Tracey and Daph were the next awake up and went to add the final ingredients to the potion before letting it simmer for the next couple hours.

They kept a similar tradition to Hogwarts: fun on Christmas Eve with no special dinner, allowing certain items to cook slowly so they could have a special breakfast and supper tomorrow. They did have dessert that night, actual dessert, not sex. They were all having a piece of warm apple pie when it was time to start discussing what the plan and rules for the evening were. Daph took charge and started speaking.

“So I have three potions waiting for us downstairs in the lab. The first is a new version of anti-conception charm. It’s for both sexes so we’ll take a dose of that and it’ll hold for the next 24 hours. The second was a special brew that had high doses of caffeine and pepper-up potion to keep everyone awake after their releases and not dropping off to dreamland, especially the boys, and the third was to increase the boys’ ability to bounce back after a release and to increase the wetness produced by the girls. They were also brewing a potion for the next morning to help deal with any tiredness or stiffness/soreness of having as much sex as they planned on. The elves had been instructed to bring that last potion with morning teas/coffees before the group would rejoin to open presents.

Tracey then spoke that they had decided to enact rules for their gatherings. Rule 1: everyone had to take the contraception potion. Rule 2: this was a loving environment so no was the key word for anyone stopping if they were uncomfortable. Rule 3: This night was an orgy, after this they would revert to gangbangs for one person, not taking pleasure from that person, but giving that person every pleasure they can take.

Each girl would have their own night and date where they wouldn’t have their cycle or be at the fertile peak of their cycle. The first three months would solely have that girl before allowing the other’s to join in; eventually they wanted to have six sessions a month; one for each of the five girls and one for an orgy.

They boys agreed adding that they would like this to continue even through marriages. The girls smiled before sending the boys downstairs while they went to their rooms to change into their lingerie for the night. Comfort wasn’t the idea behind these selections: they wanted to be fucked tonight and the barely there pieces of fabric reflected that.

They met downstairs in the living room before all but Daph went down the main staircase. Daph went down to the lab. The morning after potion was bubbling away in the small cauldron while the medium cauldrons held the potions for the night and the large potion was making the base for all of the potions they were going to use for their sessions. She conjured a couple glasses and started making the dosages of the medicines. She mixed them together, 2 parts contraception for every part caffeine/pepperup per 3 parts ‘sex’ potion. She mixed them together like a bartender might make a mixed drink before pouring in red wine for some flavour.

She conjured a tray and placed the cocktails on it before levitating it out of the lab into the larger room. The girls had managed to get all of the boys to strip down to their underwear while she had dosed out the potions. Now she admired the muscular frames of her men and the curvy frames of her women. She brought the tray around the room, and they all picked up a glass. She had her glass before Vanishing the tray.

They toasted to happiness and pleasure before downing the potion cocktail. The potion tasted like wine, thanks to the red wine mixed in with it. The effects were immediate; the boys had been at ‘half-mast’ when Daph had entered with the potions but after the vanished their glasses and took a look at everyone they quickly swelled to ‘full-mast.’ The girls’ reactions were no less, just not as obvious. They could feel wetness flood their panties and they all quickly shed their layers, leaving all ten of them naked.

Normally Daph or Tracey would have taken charge at that point, but this time they deferred to the boys. They gathered the rest of the girls and they wrapped arms around their waists, the two on the end turned into the others and used both arms around their waists. Then Astoria, who was in the middle spoke.

“Come and get us boys.” She said and that sprung the men into action. Draco came up to Daph and picked her up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him kiss her neck and shoulders. Gregg had grabbed Tracey and did the same to her Vince grabbed Astoria while Theo had Anna and Blaise had Jenny. The ten of them sank down to the floor where they all buried their penises into the pussies of the girls they held in their arms. The pace was fast, the boy’s needed to achieve release before they could even dream of having better control.

Daph was the first to come, she clenched around Draco with a keening scream as her vaginal muscles milked Draco’s cock, and he came with a grunt as his eyes rolled back into his head as he spilled his now sterile seed into her. They rolled over and cuddled with her hand stroking his soft, wet penis to give it new life.

Anna and Jenny were the next to come, bringing Blaise and Theo over the edge with them. They were followed by the rest of the group. The girls were not only still horny, but with the potion they were ready to go almost immediately after coming down from their orgasmic highs. Astoria took more time than the other four ladies and watched with the boys as Daph and Tracey went down on Anna and Jenny, sticking their asses up in the air as they ate out the other girls. Astoria quickly recovered as her arousal ratcheted up after watching for a few minutes. She smiled, Anna Jenny had their heads almost together, in face there was enough room for her to sit her snatch down on one and lean over to kiss the other. So that’s what she did.

She sat on Anna’s face and felt the woman start to eat her out, fingers playing with her clit and folds, she leaned forward and kissed Jenny, her tongue sliding into the other woman’s mouth and plundering the moist cave it found itself in.

The boys watched with fascination at the scene of their five women. Vince and Theo were the first to fully gain a new erection and took advantage by pushing into one of the girls’ pussies using doggie style, giving the girls pleasure when they reached around and fingered the clits of their women. Draco and Blaise were the next and pushed into the ass holes of the boys, reaching around waists and hips to fondle ball sacs and rub the skin in between them. Gregg merely wanked nearby to the sight not seeing where he could fit in. Then he found it; he straddled Anna’s stomach and pushed his thick cock into her back door.

The boys had better control after their first orgasms of the night; only Vince and Theo came due to the sensation of milking pussy and their asses being fucked. The girls came with screams of pleasure, shouting expletives as they spasmed with release.

Gregg fell to the side and kept his cock in Astoria as the still hard Black cock of Blaise started to push into her asshole, filling her up with cock. Vince and Theo approached her from the side and ran their cocks over her breasts, bumping each other before pulling back only to push and repeat the process. Draco made sure she wasn’t feeling uncomfortable, she wasn’t, and guided her head onto his cock.

The tiny Anna climbed onto Astoria’s shoulders and used the spine discs on Astoria’s neck to provide friction as she made out with Draco, feeling the Blonde run his hands all over her breasts. Daph and Tracey were impressed, and Jenny seemed pleased at the image in front of her. Daph went over to Gregg and sat her snatch down over his face and felt him start to eat her out while thrusting up into Astoria’s pussy. She faced the others and leaned forward to lick Anna’s ass, her hands spreading the cheeks as far as they would go, letting her tongue get deeper into the woman’s sphincter. Tracey went behind Blaise and licked his asshole as he pushed in and out of Astoria while Jenny knelt behind Draco and did the same.

All five boys came with Astoria, Daph and Anna while the three girls didn’t. The girls each took a guy and started to suck them back to life. Draco and Vince were starting to get a little tired and laid down on the floor feeling Daph and Tracey straddled their faces before leaning down to take their cocks in their mouths in a 69 position. Daph took Vince while Tracey took Draco. Their assholes were ripe for the taking and Gregg pushed into Tracey while Theo pushed into Daph. Jenny and Astoria were licking their assholes again, with Jenny licking Theo and Astoria took Gregg. Blaise and Jenny were fucking in between the two girls with Jenny’s hands on each of their clits while Blaise flicked her nipples.

They all fucked each other senseless for hours, using every available position and even trying to create new ones, like the tower. They finally collapsed naked in the center of the mattress floor around 4 in the morning. The potion was still working, but was starting to fade, the boys had maybe one more erection in them but it would take a little longer to achieve this one then the others they’d had that night.

While they were waiting they discussed what they could add to the room. Draco had liked the tower and was thinking of a way to facilitate it with a mattress pile. The tower sparked the idea of having a bed with raised platforms to make gang bangs a little easier, though they could only think of how to have four guys per one female and the fifth would have to roam around the platforms ass fucking the boys fucking the girls, particularly the boy tity fucking the girl.

Draco and Blaise decided to build the platforms for the next gangbang in their spare time. By this point all five boys had regained an erection, the last one for the night. Blaise pushed into Daph from behind as she kissed Astoria who was given the same treatment from Draco. Tracey was underneath Theo as they thrust against the other. Vince and Anna were facing each other sitting upright as they drove against each other, while Jenny was riding Vince in Cowgirl style.

They all had one last orgasm before collapsing into a pile and falling asleep. The house came down and covered them with the blankets before retreating upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep.  


	13. Chapter 13

Slytherin Orgy Club 13

Daph was the first one awake and cast a duplication charm on the blanket covering her and Draco before wrapping the copy around herself and casting a warming charm on it to warm her up as she moved from the basement to the main floor and her and Blaise’s room. She hid a hiss as she stood up and her wonderfully abused muscles protested, reminding her that the night before was a reality and not a dream. She peaked out the window to see snow on the ground; a White Christmas. She headed into the shower, running the cold water with a heating charm on the shower head to avoid bursting the pipes as she was the first to shower that morning.

The sound of running water woke Blaise who sat up and took a quick look around the room to see who was up; he smiled when he saw that Daph wasn’t in the room. He got up and made his way upstairs, not bothering to cover up his nudeness. He made his way into their bathroom and watched the blurred form of his lover through the frosted glass doors of the shower. By now she had switched to the house’s hot water, after slowly letting the pipes warm up.

Blaise left the room and sat on their bed waiting for her. She came out after five more minutes with her skin damp and a towel around her hair. She smiled at him before he stood up and kissed her softly before they switched and he took the bathroom, the sound of running water started again and, causing the rest of the group to get up. The girls covered themselves up with the blankets they’d been wrapped up in all night and headed to their rooms while the boys walked completely bare.

By the time they had all made it to their rooms and the boys hopped into their showers, Blaise was already finished with his and was drying off in the bathroom before walking naked to the closet in the room. His dresser was right inside the door on the left hand side and he pulled out a pair of plaid boxers and a white tee shirt before pulling them on. The left side of the closet was pretty much his, and he’d hung up his pants instead of folding them and all of his shirts, besides the white tee shirts he wore underneath his dress clothes. He watched as Daph pulled on a simple pair of cotton bikini panties and yoga pants and one of his old dress shirts. She was without a bra, and Blaise knew that if he thought about it too much; he’d become aroused, and he could feel how abused his cock was after last night and wanted to hold off until the after potion’s effects had kicked in.

They held hands as they left the room, meeting Draco and Astoria in the hallway. Draco was dressed similarly to Blaise and Astoria was wearing one of Draco’s Quidditch sweaters that came to below her ass, the black volleyball shorts peeking out underneath the hem. They exchanged kisses before heading into the living room with the tree together.

The tree was resplendent in twinkling fairy lights with green, silver, blue and clear orbs with the tips magically spelled to look like frost. Underneath was a mountain of presents for the family of ten, and on the wall were stockings that were filled with smaller knick-knacks and candy for the ten of them. The furniture had been rearranged to make the tree the centerpiece and Blaise pulled his wand out and enlarged the couch to make it a mini-bed with enough room for his legs to be on it if he was leaning back against the back of it. He sat down on it just like he wanted and sighed, inhaling the smell of Christmas supper and the smell of the cider that was cooking in the kitchen. Daph and Astoria joined him and Draco lit the fireplace before joining them as well. The girls reclined in between their man’s legs. Five minutes later Tink came out of the kitchen with their morning tea and a dose of the after potion along with a couple pieces of toasted bread with jam. The four of them thanked the small elf before mixing the potion in with their tea and downing it quickly before munching on the toast as the rest of the house came downstairs. Tink and the two other elves brought out more of the same. They all munched on their toast and downed their tea/potion cocktail.

They then turned to the gifts under the tree. Magic was used to summon the presents to them where the tags were checked before being levitated to the recipient. When the presents were in the right place they started opening them up. The girls could tell that the boys had definitely gone shopping together, as the girls had pieces of jewelry from the same shops as well as clothes made by the same tailor. Likewise the girls had also gone shopping together, getting gifts for the other girls and for the boys.

When all of the gifts were opened, they were banished to everyone’s rooms and they fall curled up together until brunch was ready. The food had plenty of meat and other sources of protein and they ate their fill, refueling after last night. They all had seconds, and ate this portion like normal, adding in conversations about what they needed downstairs.

They all agreed that a couch or a bed of some sort would be lovely, as well as other fun toys for those who wanted to play with them. They all nodded before Daph and Tracey started thinking about how they could achieve that. The toys were easy; they’d go to the same sex shop as before a purchase one of everything. The bed or couch was a different matter, but eventually they decided to make a duplicate of everyone’s bed and use magic to secure them together and to the floor.

Daph then took her sister aside and said that if she was to go back to Hogwarts, the next orgy/gangbang would be for her and would be New Year’s Day, if she wasn’t going back it would be Anna’s so she would need to come to a decision before then.

Daph was also going to look for a potion that allowed for quicker post-session recovery so they could get an orgy or gang-band in every weekend and not wear the boys out. She would spend the days in between Boxing Day (when she returned to work) and New Year’s looking for a potion that met her standards. They then split up and the couples cuddled up together in their own beds.

The rest of the day was a lazy day, occasionally filled with make-out sessions before just after dinner they caught the sex bug and each couple celebrated the holiday in their own way.


	14. 14

Slytherin Orgy Club 14  
Astoria had decided to not return to Hogwarts; she had found a job offer that would take her scores: running the Magical Menagerie. Apparently the woman who owned and ran the pet shop was getting older and more prone to injuries so she wanted someone else to run the store every day. The two of them talked when Astoria stopped in to purchase some owl treats and cat toys for two of her year mates still at the castle.  
Astoria had quickly achieved great marks in Care of Magical Creatures. During her third year, Daph and the other’s fourth or fifth year, the year of the tournament Professor Grubbly-Plank had seen her talent and recommended that Astoria be put with the higher years. So that’s what happened, she took her OWL with the fifth years the next year, achieving an O for Outstanding and took her NEWTs the year everything fell apart, the year of Dumbledore’s death. She achieved an O on her N.E.W.Ts and when the lady learned of this; she offered the post of manager to her. Astoria took the job, and sent a letter to Headmistress McGonagall and her parents saying that she wouldn’t be returning to complete her other N.E.W.Ts.  
Her 17th birthday was half-way between Christmas and New Year’s Eve. The owl delivering her present from her parents knew where she really was and delivered her present to her at the house. They had gotten her the standard watch and sent some money as well, it was supposed to be for Hogsmeade Weekends, but they didn’t know she wasn’t at the castle currently or returning to the castle. She would go to the house and get her dowry and Leif on the day term started again.  
The group had also given her gifts, some nice and some naughty. She received tickets to a spa, and to get a new wardrobe so she could get rid of her school uniform, her own vault in Gringotts and money to put in it, where her nice gifts. A voucher to go on a lingerie shopping trip with the girl of her choice, a book of sexual favors between girls, and between boys were given to her along with a handmade coupon book for multiple partners, made up the naughty gifts. Though Draco won the prize for best gift with their morning/evening sex sessions and the promise ring made of blue topaz and turquoise.  
Her favorite meals had been served by the elves that day and she was waited on hand and foot for that whole day. The whole house wanted to celebrate her turning of age. She was given massages on every part of her body and multiple make-out sessions from everyone and the whole day was about her.  
It was back to normal the next day though. Astoria went with Draco to the ministry to get her apparition license before heading to Diagon Alley to train for a few hours before returning home around lunch time. She did some laundry to help the elves out before curling up on the couch to read a book.  
Daph worked steadily all that day, breaking only for lunch with Blaise before returning. When the shop closed for the day she and the two clerks still there cleaned the place of dust from top to bottom with magic, though Daph used that time to search the sex and sports sections for the post-session recovery potion she needed. She didn’t find anything in the Sex Section but did find three different potions in the Sports’ section. She copied the potion with magic and brought them home to study them further and to get Tracey and Astoria’s opinions on them before she tried making them and testing them.  
She apparated to the backyard and entered the house, changing into lounging clothes and grabbing her own book before joining Astoria and Tracey on the couch. The boys, Anna and Jenny were still out, so it was just them and they took the quiet time to simple read their books.  
The rest of the house trickled in starting with Blaise, then Draco then Theo, Crabbe and Goyle. Anna and Jenny weren’t staying with them that night as they were with their family and prepping their parents to meet their boyfriends. They were wisely leaving everything else out.  
Vince and Greg told everyone that they were asking Anna and Jenny to move in with them after meeting their parents next week. They all hoped the answer was a ‘yes’ from both of them. The boys let their girls have the quiet time they needed to read their books and grabbed whatever paperwork they had and worked alongside them.  
Dinner was simple that night and after a dessert of Hot Chocolate they all retired to their rooms for a little intimate time between the couples before falling asleep curled up naked in their beds.  
*************************************************************************************  
New Year’s Eve was quiet; just the ten of them. They had a quiet, simple meal before taking a glass of wine or Firewhiskey to the living room, where they curled up and talked about the events of the previous year and their goals for the coming year.  
Midnight and the New Year was brought in with kisses between everyone before the couples rang in the New Year in however they wanted.  
The next morning found Daph, Astoria and Tracey in the potion’s lab. Tracey and Astoria were going over the three recipes that Daph brought home while Daph worked on the stamina and contraception potion for Anna and the boys to use that night and tomorrow morning.  
The other two finally decided on a potion because it had the lowest brew time and the lowest dose. The potion would take 24 hours to brew and was supposed to be taken a shot at a time for one week the day after physical activity. They were all glad that New Year’s Day was a Saturday, keeping with the new weekend plans.  
The three of them started working on the potion and it was simmering by lunch time. The three ladies stayed in the lab while the boys handled anything needed upstairs. Finally they were called up for dinner and Daph brought the during-sex potions up and mixed them with whiskey for the boys and wine for Anna before setting the glasses in the fridge and serving water for the meal.  
After dessert was eaten, she brought the six glasses out and passed them around, making sure they each finished their glass before sending them down to the room, taking Anna to her room to get her dolled up. She was wearing a piece of lingerie she bought herself and had Daph pick out a pair of heels and styled her hair for her, leaving make-up off so she could sweat it off downstairs. She was sent downstairs with a kiss from each woman before they split: Daph and the others heading up to Tracey’s room and Anna downstairs to the boys.


	15. Chapter 15, finally updating

Slytherin Orgy Club 15

With the New Year rung in, the new routine was set. Weekdays were spent at work, all of them back to work. Friday nights were game nights for the Chudley Cannons: Vince and Gregg were starting Beaters and Anna, Jenny and Theo were chasers. Saturday mornings were about recovery and spending time as a couple and the afternoons were for being a group of friends. All the while, potions were brewing in the Lab. The boys all took the recovery potion to not only recover from Quidditch workouts, practices and games, but also from the rigorous sex sessions that were Saturday evenings and nights. Anna was followed by Astoria, Daphne, Jenny, Tracey then a group orgy.

The girls thrived with the sessions, and were always satisfied when Monday came around. They loved having the attention of their group; both male and female. The four working in Diagon Alley would spend their lunch hours together before returning to work then to the house.

They received word at the end of the month that the house and the land was theirs. They celebrated by throwing a party inviting their other friends and coworkers to celebrate with them. That was the night that changed the dynamic of the group. For that was the night Blaise proposed to Daph, with a stunning five diamond ring; one large, two medium, two small on a yellow gold band, the diamonds were round-cut. She of course said yes and the whole contingent of guests and the group cheered when he swept her up in his arms, kissing her senseless. The ring fit perfectly, like any magical ring would.

Spells were laid in as the metal was heated and formed into the band, the spells would cause the ring to expand and contract to always fit the wearer, even through and post pregnancy. The ring was gorgeous and Daph couldn’t take her eyes off the glittering addition to her finger, Blaise couldn’t take his eyes off of her.

The two celebrated in their own way that night, both extremely happy with how their life was going. The rest of the house was buzzing with the excitement of the upcoming nuptials between their friends and lovers.

They had an announcement party three weeks later. Daph’s parents were there reluctantly to avoid the speculation that would occur if word got out that they didn’t. They congratulated the couple, mingled with a few other adults before being the first to leave, letting the couple celebrate without them. They were sitting down to eat dinner just after the Greengrasses left when Theo approached and asked if he could propose to Tracey later that evening. They both happily agreed, and so when dessert was served, Tracy's piece had her own white gold diamond ring that matched Daph’s ring, only with square cut diamonds.

He got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, to which she enthusiastically said yes, coming out of her chair to tackle him with a kiss. She let up a few minutes later, to everyone else eating their dessert. He slid the ring onto her finger before helping her up and back into her chair before sitting next to her and they both followed the rest, but had happy smiles on their face.

Smiles echoed on the rest of the groups’ faces. Everything was falling into place.

The next few weeks were spent on Wedding plans. Theo and Blaise decided to have their weddings two weeks apart, giving the previous couple, Blaise and Daphne, time to have a small honeymoon before returning for the next wedding. Gladrags was providing both wedding gowns and bridesmaids’ dresses and Madam Malkin’s was providing the boys’ dress robes for the male portion of the wedding party.

Daph had decided to have Astoria as her maid of Honor followed by Tracey, Jenny then Anna. Blaise decided to have Draco as his best man followed by Theo, Greg then Vince. The wedding was planned for three months ahead; just enough time to get a wedding dress fitted perfectly.

They all sat down one Wednesday night to discuss what would happen after the four engaged members were married. They decided to post-pone any sex session until all members of the group were married or engaged.

Saturday’s were now for intimate time between the couples. They missed the larger sessions but agreed that waiting would be the best.

Finally it was the night before the rehearsal dinner a week before the wedding, and the night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The boys were able to stay home, while Tracey took the girls to her house, where her parents still hadn’t returned too. The bride and groom had no idea what was planned, but they trusted the rest of the group to take care of them. They were also allowed to get rip-roaring drunk and not have to really worry about the next day; it was the rehearsal dinner, not the actual wedding.

The wedding party, who were also the most important people in life for the bride and groom had decided to have their parties be orgies, they had been tempted to combine them, but decided to just keep it to the same sex. The wedding party wanted to convince the bride and groom that their marriage wouldn’t impact the group as a whole in a negative way; the boys still loved each of the girls, and each other and the girls loved their boys and each other just the same. They secretly had the necessary potions brewed and slipped the cocktail into the first round of drinks.

They had listened to the bride and groom’s rule of no stripper or hookers, but they didn’t need to pay someone for that job when they could all do it and please each other even more than a stranger could. The bride a groom remained unaware of their plans the day of the party and they all hoped it would stay that way. After the ten of them had lunch together, the girls left and headed to Tracey’s house.

She had used one of her free afternoons to transfigure her living room into a room made for what they were about to do, while the boys had the room they had all created back at the house. Tracey snuck out to drop Daph’s dose of the cocktail and alcohol off at the house before returning to take Daph and the girls to the place. They appeared in Tracey’s room where they all changed into lingerie while Astoria, who was wearing hers under her clothes, took Daph to the room and handed her a non-spiked drink before heading into the kitchen and spiking the next drink. She returned to the room to strip out of her clothes and the four of them headed downstairs.

Anna went into the kitchen to retrieve the spiked drink and handed it to Daph who pounded it, having guessed the intentions of her female lovers and the contents of the drink. She was excited, she knew they were to wait until they had all reached a certain stage, but the past few months, Blaise hadn’t been able to completely satisfy her as she had been unable to completely satisfy him. She was happy that she had worn passable underwear and no bra tonight as she looked at the others in their sexy lingerie.

They undressed her in between kissing her on her lips, neck and shoulders. When she was down to her underwear they sat her down in a chair and handed her another drink.

“Standard pre-wedding gender based parties usually include a stripper,” Astoria started then Tracey picked up.

“And we were tempted to have one of the boys do that for us, as one of us did that for their little party, but we all wanted you and they all wanted him,” she said and Anna picked it up from there, refilling everyone’s cups.

“So that’s why we have it this way. The plan is to mainly focus on you, but not overwhelm you with contact,” she introduced and Jenny finished, stating the plan for the evening.

“All of us will give you a lap dance then strip for you, you can take your own clothes off anytime or we’ll do it for you at the end. Then we’ll descend to the floor. One of us will focus on kissing you and lifting your breasts for two of us who will be playing with those, and the last one of us will be down below playing and pleasing your pussy. Once you come we’ll turn our attention to the pussy girl and give her an orgasm before switching and returning to you. Thus allowing you time to calm down and not become hypersensitive to the point of pain.” She told her and Daph could feel her pussy flooded with wetness at the images the words of the plan conjured in her mind.

The others could tell she was happy, and aroused by the plan and started. Tracey flicked her wand at her stereo and music filled the room like that of a club. Jenny was first and put her ass near Daph’s snatch as she straddled one leg and humped and ground onto the limb in time to the music. When the song finished the girls switched and Tracey took her turn, facing Daph and straddling the other leg. When that song finished Anna straddled both legs, back to Daph and took her turn. Then Astoria was last and faced the bride-to-be and straddled both legs.

All five women were aroused just with this first part of the plan. And all were looking forward to the next bit. They kept the same order and Jenny stood in front of Daph and stripped out of her sexy bra and panties in time to the music before pulling Tracey up to strip followed by Anna then Astoria. All four women then pulled Daph up and stripped her out of her underwear before they all sank to the ground near the couch.

Anna was behind her, back against the couch with Daph in between her legs as she nipped and suckled Daph’s neck and played with her breasts. Jenny and Astoria then knelt next to them and started to suckle her breasts occasionally stopping for fresh air and playing the nipples with their fingers (Astoria on the left and Jenny on the right). Tracey waited a few minutes before she sank onto her stomach and peppered kisses to Daph’s thighs, hip bones and belly button before gently sliding a finger through her nether lips and gathered her wetness bringing it up to lubricate her finger as it played with Daph’s clit, causing more wetness to flood around her opening. Then Tracey slid her finger down to her opening and slid it into her tight tunnel and started to move in and out, eventually adding a second finger at the same time as she leaned forward and took the hard clit into her mouth. She quickly started to nibble on the clit as she pumped her fingers in and out as fast as was comfortable. With sensation all around her, it didn’t take long before she came. Astoria and Jenny stopped playing with her breasts and caught their breaths and Anna moved to kiss her lips as Tracey slowed her finger and removed her mouth from her clit. She came down off of her high and they moved to give Tracey an orgasm before they shifted back to Daph, with new positions.

Tracey had moved to the right breast, Jenny moved behind Daph and Anna moved to the left breast while Astoria sank to the floor near Daph’s pussy. They made her come again before shifting to Astoria. When Astoria came they rotated back to Daph with Astoria at the right breast, Tracey behind her Jenny at her left breast and Anna at her pussy. After that orgasm, which was quick, they moved to Anna and gave her a shattering orgasm before moving back to Daph for the final time.

Astoria was behind her back, Tracey at her left breast, Anna at her right and Jenny between her thighs. They milked this one out, trying to give her ultimate pleasure but she finally crashed over the edge and after she came back down to earth they gave Jenny her orgasm before they curled up on the floor together, sharing soft gentle kisses with whomever they came into contact with, wherever that contact happened. Eventually the wondered about how the boy’s night went and they started to picture it in their heads before dissolving into laughter before Tracey got up to refill everyone’s glass with water before bringing out a few finger foods for them to snack on to avoid a hangover the next morning.

They redressed around three that morning and apparated home just as the five guys, freshly showered, came up from the basement. They exchanged kisses with everyone, their own girl and Daph getting the more passionate kisses. Then they all went to their own rooms and their own beds.

A week later and they were in a small ballroom that had been acquired by the Ministry for such events. They had decided that since Daph’s father was not walking his daughter down the aisle that everyone would go down by themselves. Blaise was first and he looked delicious in his dress robes. He was followed by the wedding party, girls in emerald green dresses and they boys in black dress robes with green accents, in the order of: Astoria, Draco, Tracey, Theo, Jenny, Greg, Anna and finally Vince. When the wedding party and groom were in front of the man with the weird hat they all turned towards the aisle as Daph came down in a beautiful dress. The dress was white with silver trimmings, and an emerald at her throat, though Blaise only noticed this in passing as he was solely focusing on her face. She met him at the base of a small rise in the floor and held her hand as they walked up it.

The ceremony was a blur to both of them, only paying attention when it came time to say their vows, exchange the rings and share their first kiss. The reception was a quiet affair, whispered rumors of the fact that mommy and daddy Greengrass didn’t approve of the match went around the guests though most saw the love the couple had for each other and just shrugged it off. Blaise danced with his wife before they danced with the other members of their group before the girls took Daph away to change her into her going away dress. The men spent that twenty minutes chatting and sipping on their drinks and grazing on the finger foods put out for the guests.

The rise in the floor now had a door leading to a small changing room where the five girls were and when the door opened and the four non-married girls came out all eyes moved to them then to the doorway as Daph came through. Her dress was a dark green that hit her mid-thigh and her make-up had been retouched and her hair swept up to show emerald earrings that matched the jewel at her throat.

They newlywed couple shared one more dance before moving through a tunnel created by their guests and family they headed to the Portkey turning around in time to see Vince and Greg down on one knee, their backs to each other as they held a ring in their hands, both rings were yellow gold and held a single diamond. Vince held a princess cut out to Anna and Greg held a pear cut out to Jenny.

The words were obvious on both parts as the boys stood up and placed the rings on their girls’ fingers before pulling them into a kiss. The Portkey swept Daph and Blaise up and they landed in their backyard before they entered their room grabbed their bag, with expansion and lightweight charms on it, before grabbing the next Portkey, and arriving alongside a beach in Florida of the United States of America.

 

 


	16. 16

Slytherin Orgy Club 16

The next few months had the weddings of the other engaged couples, and Draco popped the question to Astoria before eloping and gaining the dowry and elf that way. Each of them had a week long honeymoon somewhere in the Muggle world, in a nice tropic location before returning to rainy England. The girls continued to work for a few months and the men spent their free time looking into hiring a magical maintenance crew to demo the house and rebuild it, making enough room for everyone to have their own suite of rooms.

The easiest way they found was to acquire the parcel of land behind them, which was owned by no one and entrusted to the Muggle government. The girls, who didn’t play Quidditch, started taking more hours, the two managers started taking normal shifts and more of them and the boys started to discuss finances in the evenings to figure out how much they had in their savings and how much they wanted to spend. The girls added what they had and Blaise was nominated to head to the courthouse to enquire where to go to make the purchase. Then he and Draco were to go in to enquire how much it would cost to purchase the parcel.

They boys grumbled about being chosen, but they had the time. Quidditch was exhausting the other three boys to where they couldn’t even contemplate doing that then going to practice.

The next day Blaise went and enquired about the parcel and was directed to one of the buildings along the road. He quietly left the building before apparating from the alley and grabbing Draco before returning and leading him to the building. They asked the Muggle woman sitting at the front desk about the parcel and she told them to be seated while she asked her boss.

He came out, ready to discuss business. They didn’t give him any information beside their names and asked pointed questions about the land; was it defective in some way, did it mean anything to anyone and would anyone protest them using it to build a bigger house for their families and was he willing to sell the parcel.

He seemed a little put off by the lack of personal information but perked up when learning of the potential sale. No; the land was perfect, he had won it during some contest or other, and was giving it another six months of trying to sell the land before keeping it to himself. He pulled out the paperwork on the parcel and the men used subtle magic to detect any signs of tampering or forgery. When none appeared they looked at the papers and the information contained inside them. Inside was the history of the parcel as well as the initial price suggestion. He then gave a number a little higher than the one listed and they asked why. He wanted a larger profit margin. Blaise calmly pointed out that it didn’t matter what they paid as all of it would be profit and if they were interested in buying the land, it would be for the listed price no more, but also no less. He would make some profit on the parcel.

He seemed stymied at that but they remained firm, telling that they would be back in a week to tell them of the families’ decision and after that they could worry about it.

They left and headed to a quiet alleyway and headed to their own jobs for the afternoon. When everyone was home and eating dinner they discussed the parcel. They decided to go with what they said and offer the amount on the paperwork, but offer two percent of the price if he speeds up the sale time. They laughed at the thought that the two percent would total up to what he had asked in the first place.

A week later they pitched the proposal and of course he agreed. Two months (it would normally have taken three to four months) later all the paperwork had been signed and filed before the magic that surrounded them caused it to vanish. They decided to celebrate the land by having their first orgy with everyone since Blaise and Daph got engaged.

The girls spent the next week creating the potions needed, they had ran out of the potion stock before the final wedding and hadn’t made more, though they needed too. It took a week to brew the batch of orgy cocktails and they started to create a stock so they could make the cocktails weekly again so everyone could have their own orgy or gang-bang.

Though the stock would be solely to create the potions needed for their sessions as all five of the girls had stopped taking their birth control potions after they were married; this stock would only create the anti-conception potion that would last 24 hours and a potion to extend the amount of pleasure they could receive by allowing them to go back to the top quicker and the men to regain erections quicker.

The girls chatted with everyone as they waited to add the correct ingredients at the proper time. They were trying to decide what do while the house was being expanded. They couldn’t live in the house as that would be problematic so they decided to move into Tracey’s parent’s house. Her parents had yet to return to the country or to contact their only child in anyway, and if they continued for another 5 years, she could have them legally declared dead and whatever state their will was in would then be what was executed.

They had hired a crew to start working at the beginning of the following month, allowing them time to move to the temporary location. The hexagonal design had been approved by the group and the crew and all they needed was to start working. They were even expanding the basement to match the space of the rest of the house. The crew estimated that construction would take a month then the finishing touches could be added by the crew before everyone could move back in.

They were planning on spending the remaining two weeks of the month packing and the two weekends would be orgies instead of one orgy and a gang-bang for Astoria. They were debating continuing the sessions at the Davis’ and were thinking of just doing partner switches instead, they did like having one on one time with each of their boys and their girls.

That Saturday, the potion was ready and they were all giddy. The morning passed slowly with the boys doing a workout, it wasn’t required for Draco or Blaise, but was for the others. Jen and Anna did theirs before anyone was up and were out with the other girls shopping for new lingerie. Each chose a piece meant for just their spouse and a couple pieces for the Saturday sessions.

They returned to the house for lunch, just as the boys finished their five mile run. The girls kissed their husbands before sending them to the showers before lunch. They spent their afternoon adding the final few ingredients to the cocktails before Daph went out to buy more red wine. The rest of the house played games, chess and Exploding Snap seemed to be the more popular games and they were still playing when Daph returned.

Dinner was an hour early that night and they all participated in cooking the meal and cleaning up afterwards, trying to occupy their mind until the sun set. When the sun finally set and night fell they all headed down to the basement. The girls were in the lab, changing into their sexy lingerie as they made the cocktails.

The wine was mixed with one dose of the anti-conception potion, two doses of the refraction potion, three doses of the pleasure enhancing potion and four doses of pepperup potion and one dose of the slow-release potion. They mixed it all together before filling them up with a little more wine before bringing their own glass and a glass for one of the boys out.

They grabbed one of the flabbergasted boys and handed them their cocktail before they all pounded them, feeling the effects immediately. They boys, who were still totally dressed, started stripping as the girls made out with each other. When the boys were naked the girls saw they weren’t at full mast yet and took a boy before sucking their cock to the point of explosion. The boys didn’t want to come so soon and tried to move away, but the girls kept them in their mouths and started to swallow around them before humming, and then the boys lost it. They spurted their spunk down the girls’ throats before watching the girls swallow as the moved to a new guy and started to softly pump life back into the spent limbs.

As they stroked and laughed, they grabbed a third boy and kissed them, sharing the taste of the male they sucked off. The whole thing was highly erotic and the girls felt the cock in their hands twitch as they started to really come back to life.

This time the boys took the first step; each one grabbed a girl and moved to the newly installed pile of mattresses on the soft floor or another part of the room.

Draco had grabbed Jenny and had her against the wall as he attacked her breasts, giving his semi-erect cock more time to rise to ‘full mast’ before he sank into her tight pussy. When he did, he moaned before pumping in and out of the busty woman who moaned with the feeling of Draco’s cock inside her, giving her pleasure.

He moved his lips to her neck, leaving a throbbing, red bite mark. She reached her release quickly and recovered in Draco’s arms as they watched the other eight.

Astoria was being pummeled in Doggy style by Greg, her breasts bouncing on every stroke. She leaned down and kissed Tracey who was almost under her as she was fucked by Blaise. Her legs were spread wide with Blaise’s hands on her knees pushing them apart as he used his defined muscles to fuck her brains out.

Vince and Daph were in a 69 while Anna and Theo were rutting nearby. The room was filled with the sounds of manly groans, female moans, the sound of sucking flesh and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. The sight was of fucking and giving and taking pleasure. The smell reflected that. Sweat and the musky smell of sex filled the air, adding to the arousal of all ten in the room.

The partners switched until all five females had been with all five males before the threesomes and moresomes began.

Daph had mounted Draco and started to ride him like a cowgirl, his hands on her breasts. Astoria sat herself down on his face and took over playing with Daph’s breasts as the woman returned the favor. Blaise headed behind Astoria and pushed into her asshole, while Theo did the same to Daph. Vince and Greg went up to the girls who turned their heads in opposite directions and took their cocks into their mouths.

Anna and Jenny were making out while Tracey ate out Anna and finger fucked Jenny.

They continued switching partners and group numbers until the sun started to rise. They still fucked each other as the sun finished rising over the land. It was late morning before they felt the potion cocktail fading and pulled their spouse to them for one last orgasm before collapsing in a heap of limbs and sweaty skin.

The effects of the anti-conception potion would last until the night fell again, 24 hours from intake. So when a few hours later, the girls stirred and found all five boys sporting some impressive wood, they couldn’t find a decent reason from withholding the pleasure that the boys’ erections could mean for all ten of them.

The boys woke up to either warm wet lips wrapped their cock of bouncing breasts in front of their faces as they were ridden. They groaned in pleasure before either placing their hands on their rider’s hips and guiding them or twining fingers into hair and guiding heads onto their straining hard cocks. They orgasmed before moving and taking a new girl. They returned the favor and ate their partner out as they recovered before taking a new girl and pushing into their pussies from various angles.

Draco was spooning into Anna, his cock slipping into her pussy from between her legs as he used his hands to play with her nipples and clit. She had her head thrown back and turned to kiss Draco, her free hand coming up to keep his head near her lips.

Vince had Tracey in Doggy style, his hands gripping her breasts and kneading them as he slammed his hips against her ass, balls hitting her ass and clit. She moaned and thrust back against him, her head arched back with her spine so he could reach deeper into her. She made out with Jenny who had Theo pounding into her the same way.

Greg had Daph in a reverse cowgirl, her back facing him as she rocked on his cock; they were separated from the group and she watched the others as she rode him. Blaise had Astoria in the missionary position, but her legs were pressed together and pressed as high as she could stretch comfortably as he slid in and out of her, the tightness overwhelming him as his eyes fluttered to the back of his head.

That really was the last orgasm and the group climbed into the shower downstairs and rinsed off before returning upstairs and their own rooms and dressing for a lazy Sunday at home.

 

 


	17. 17

Slytherin Orgy Club 17

The next few weeks the group spent packing the house and moving everything to Tracey’s parents’ house. Tracey and Theo moved in first, taking the master suite as the other eight moved in over the next few weeks, allowing the magical construction crew the month and a half needed to expand the house per their specifications.

The only days when they didn’t focus on packing were those two Saturdays where they had orgies that lasted well into Sunday mornings. They also discussed what they would do on Saturday’s at the other place.

They agreed on partner switching with five colours being used to represent what room would be used. Pink was used for Anna and Vince’s room as it used to be the nursery and was painted pink. A soft pastel blue was used for the first of the guest rooms and this room was occupied by Greg and Jenny. Astoria and Draco had a second guest bedroom with silver paint. Emerald was painted in the room that used to belong to Tracey and that was the room where Blaise and Daph were staying. The master suite was painted white, so they used that color.

They created ten chips, two of each colour and they would draw for rooms, that way it could be any combination of two people: guy/girl, girl/girl or guy/guy. They were all excited for that first Saturday to try the coins out.

Each couple brought two coins, the coins that matched their rooms. Then each couple chose one person to draw first before the other half drew. They drank their potions before heading up to whatever room that matched the coin they drew. The five winners decided the order they would pick coins as did the other five. Daph picked first and left the Sitting room before opening it to reveal a green coin. She shook her head and entered her own room and waited. Draco drew next and pulled out a white coin, he headed up to the room and waited for his partner for the night. Tracey picked out the Pink coin; Anna pulled the Blue and Greg the silver.

Half the coins were gone, as well as half the group. The other half then moved to draw their coins. Blaise drew first and drew out Pink; his partner would be Tracey. Astoria drew next and pulled silver, partnering with Greg for the night. Theo was next and pulled the light blue coin; his bed mate would be Anna. Jenny was the last of the females and drew white; she’d be spending the night with Draco. That left the second green coin to Vince and he headed up to Daph for the night.

Each room had two goblets with the correct dosages of potions for everyone. So that was the first thing that happened when both parties entered their assigned rooms was they toasted to a pleasurable evening before downing the contents of the goblet. The girls were still fully clothed and each started to strip out of their jeans and button ups, leaving them in whatever sort of panties they were wearing, and their bras hidden under their camisoles. Then they started doing different things. Mouths collided with each other or with the skin of their partner’s neck or hands removed the remaining clothing from bodies, ending up in piles on the floor. Each room took full advantage of the potions, guys ejaculating into the girls’ pussies, quick refraction times to get hard again to go again and again, and not having the worry of getting pregnant.

They used whatever they could in the room: doors, walls and furniture (beside the bed) became ways for the couples to have sex. The whole house was filled with the sounds of banging, faint moans, faint groans, and screams of orgasm. The walls of the house had been imbued with silencing charms so it was what a Muggle would refer to as “soundproof” but the walls separating the bedroom had had their charms removed upon the decision that it would be way hotter to hear the sounds of everyone else and not eerie empty house noises.

That plan did seem to be working because just as one couple found released and let it sound vocally that sound would either spur another couple to their own release or encourage a couple who was spent into regaining the steam and erection to go again.

Over and over the found pleasure in their bed mate’s bodies; every sex position was used from the standard missionary position to cowgirls to doggy style to lotus (used by Greg and Astoria) to anal along with oral sex on both parts.

Eventually everyone fell asleep mere hours before the sun rose. But they had put black-out curtains over the windows in the bedrooms so the rising sun didn’t wake them. When they did wake, they indulged in one last round or two of sex before leaving the rooms; they boys wore only their boxers and the girls pulled on the boys’ shirts from the previous night.

The house elves had come with them, using the informal dining room as some sort of dorm room for them. The elves had breakfast ready for everyone and they all ate together before heading up the room they’d been in the previous night and picking up their clothes and changing the sheets on the beds. The elves took the bed clothes and did the laundry so they would be ready to go for any emergencies in the coming week or for the next partner switch the next weekend.

The group had a few lazy hours afterward before each couple found each other and snuggled as they all talked about the plans for the next week. The girls were still working, liking the feeling of being busy out of the house and not bored in the house.

Draco, was promoted and thought that everyone trusted him to not be his parent’s. Marry Astoria helped, as most people assumed he would marry Pansy, even after she had been arrested the day after the Battle of Hogwarts. But know the rumors were of when the next Malfoy heir would be born.

Draco and Astoria, actually all the couples, were in no rush to start having babies. They were still young, the oldest only reached 21 a few months ago and therefore not in any hurry to have children.

Work on the house continued and they received daily updates from the Foreman of the project.

They first put up glamor charms and spells to make it look like the house was normal, and behind the spells the crew demolished the old house and began to work on digging out the basement; expanding it to create the bottom foundation for the hexagonal house.

Then they built up the foundation above ground before building the walls. The house would be three stories tall, just like the previous structure. They even created a beautiful courtyard in the center of the house, using the same spells as the Ministry of Magic windows and the ceiling of the Great Hall in Hogwarts to mimic the outside without effecting the weather in the courtyard. Each of the six sides had an entrance to the courtyard and to the outside of the shape.

The house was ahead of schedule, and everyone hoped it would stay that way. By the end of the first week, all were eager to return to their home; this temporary house wasn’t what they wanted.

But they dealt with it, everyone going to work each day, coming back to the mansion before eating a dinner prepared by the elves. Then even more work got done; paperwork and playbook/opposing team work done in the living room before everyone got ready for bed. Occasionally that meant intimate time with their spouse. But for some reason the house seemed to be a major turn-off for all parties.

And as the weeks passed each member felt less like making love. The very idea started making them sick; and they didn’t know why.

All requested additional men to work on the house, to get it done as fast as possible, even adding more money into the funds to pay the crew. The foreman, denied adding more workers during the day shift, but started to have a few of his crew work until well after the sun set, expanding the work day from 7 hours to 12 hours. This kept them well ahead of schedule and the main part of the house; meaning the outside walls and inside walls were constructed along with the stairs and the insulation was complete and the top two floors.

As insulation was completed drywall started to go in, starting from the third floor until finishing with the ground floor. Then the floors were completed. The hallways and dining room were a dark brown wood. The bedrooms and living rooms were a matching shade of carpet and the kitchen and bathrooms were a black tile.

The basic outline of the house was: foyer leading to a small kitchenette for all of the suites, with a library and two offices on the ground floor, three bedrooms on the second floor and a fourth bedroom in the attic, the wood ceilings charmed to show the night sky. Each couple took a suite, or one side of the house, letting the house elves take the main side with the full kitchen.

The elves would cook breakfast in the main kitchen and keep it warm in the kitchenettes of each couple. Also in the main side was a full living room and dining room. Dinner would be served in the formal dining room; it would be the time to talk about their days and spend time together as friends. The elves would take one of the six rooms in the main suite for themselves; all enjoyed having a space for just them.

Now they could begin to design their suites, working with a sixth of the crew to write the decisions down. The rest of the house was completed two weeks after the design meeting.

It took another week to get everything moved back to their house, and when that was done, the charm was lifted from the facade of the house. Not that neighbors would see the true house anyway because the crew had laid special spells into the house from every stage of construction to keep the shape the same as the previous house; it just looked a little larger, but again that wouldn’t be commented on. Half of the neighborhood was made up of low magic individuals or Squibs. So they were used to it.

They took a week to readjust to being home before restarting the sessions, going back to having one girl gang banged every week before having an orgy. The sex was better, perfect between the spouses, but now the multiple sessions they had in the basement were lacking compared to before leaving the house; and they didn’t know why.

But Draco found the answer one day when he went to an older more open bookstore in Ireland while looking for an older book on Quidditch rules and the reasons for them becoming mandatory rules, wanting to study everything about the game’s rules before taking his test to start becoming a referee. He had found the book and was browsing some other sections when he found a book about orgy clubs from the first Dark Ages, the rule of Gillert Grindelwald.

He added that book to his stack and purchased it before returning to work for the rest of the afternoon. He had half of his mind on the books all afternoon, glad it was only meaningless paperwork, and soon he was home, greeting the others in the main living room before heading to his and Astoria’s suite across from the main one. He changed into simple robes, and returned with both books.

Crabbe, Goyle, their wives and Theo were interested in the Quidditch book, all asking to borrow it when he was done. The other’s where more interested in the other book, which he handed to Daphne to look at. The others all had work to do, so he read his book, Daph read the other and the others did their work.

Daph was thoroughly interested in the book and tore through it, reading it as fast as she could. Then she slowed down and took notes, especially on the club ritual. Astoria finished her paperwork first and curled up next to Daph and read her notes over her shoulder.

Apparently the clubs talked about in the book had started losing the sex drive when all had married, even married in and out of the group. The first, and oldest in the book, had almost given up before the potion maker came up with a binding potion. The other groups used this potion with some modifications to keep the passion during the orgies alive.

The base of the potion was the same as all the other potions they used, but it had fermented with Muggle yeast and kept in a dark space in an enclosed container from the New Moon until the Full Moon. The rest of the ingredients were relatively easy to get: either cum or blood from every member of the group.

The potion had to be consumed for an entire month, with the orgies before it no longer needed to be taken. Daph headed into her and Blaise’s suite, coming back with her planner, that also had the significant moon stages. Tomorrow would be the first night of the new moon.

This was the way to save their orgy, because none of them wanted to give them up.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

Slytherin Orgy Club 18

The next day she gathered the yeast from the main kitchen and descended via the storage room, a remnant of the previous structure. She set it yeast near the cauldron, bubbling away with the potion base. She conjured a container with an air tight lid before filling the bucket with the potion. She then added the right amount of yeast before stirring the potion and sealing the lid. She did that three more times, after reading that every bucket of the conjured size would be just enough for ten people.

With that done she headed back upstairs and to her and Blaise’s suite to join him for breakfast before going to work. She worked steadily all morning, took lunch with Blaise before heading back to work in the afternoon. She returned home and started to brew more of the base potion. She got that started before grabbing the book and reading more into the ritual. The ritual would start for the first drinking by the group coming up with two people, one male and one female, to lead the club. The two leaders would then lead a toast of straight wine, though some used vodka and other forms of alcohol. Then the two leaders would bring each other to orgasm, collecting the samples before each would go to a different member and either collect cum or blood from them. All samples would be added to individual goblets then the fermented potion added. Goblets would then be filled with more wine, to simply drown out the taste of the blood in the potion.

All members would drink in a new toast before the real orgy could begin. The next three weeks would be similar, collect the offerings, toast the offerings and have sex and multiple orgasms. Any pleasure sustaining and/or contraception potions were to be taken before the first toast each session, which were advised to either be one night after another or once a week. She knew that every night would be a little much, so knew that it would be once a week.

So after dinner when everyone was gathered in the group living room before turning in for the night, she brought the subject up, to just confirm that once a week would be the plan. Everyone agreed to have four orgies in a row to take the potion and then go back to the previous routine. They wanted to get back to normal as soon as possible; so it would occur four nights in a row instead of four weeks.

With that agreed upon, she advised that until the weekend of the Full Moon, they stick to having sex with their spouse or a few threesomes, but avoid large orgies. Everyone agreed, after she summarized the contents of the book. She then began making a list of ritual protocol for everyone, coping it nine times, keeping the original. She sent each person one in the shape of an airplane. Then she kissed them all and retired to her suite and bed.

She was asleep when Blaise joined her, when everyone else went to their own beds. He curled up behind her, spooning her and fell asleep with his nose buried in her hair.

The next few weeks were just like that, the only sex that happened was primarily with the spouses, though a few threesomes and foursomes happened, just to keep things interesting and the desire alive.

Work was boring for all involved. Though Draco did pass the first of five tests to become a Quidditch referee. The Quidditch season was over, so the members of the household who played on the team had lightened work loads; no paperwork, light work outs, and team meetings. The league had an idea, that came from the Ministry and Draco, to host a camp of a few days where the students still attending Hogwarts could come and learn how to play and/or be a better player. Position clinics were set up, as well as getting the kids to try different positions. The camp was open, for the first part of break, then it was limited to those on a House Team at Hogwarts for the second one.

But with the others, it was work as normal; inventory, ordering new books, getting lists from Hogwarts of the books each grade would need for each subject, so extra orders of that book would have enough time to be delivered.

Black material was stocked in large quantities as well as plaid skirts and basic uniforms. Second years were the first years to get special house colored ties, skirts and such. First years all pretty much looked alike, though they may be given house ties by older students who had extras.

Plenty of treats and accessories for pets were stocked and all pets were groomed to look their best.

The whole wand shop was dusted and basic wands of wood in every kind with every type of core were set behind the counter in easy reach. Blaise spent the majority of his time writing down each and every wand still in the shop, just to keep everything organized.

Finally the moon was in the correct position, and it conveniently fell on a Friday night. Everyone had the next day off, so it was perfect. Daph and Astoria spent a few hours down in the potion lab dosing out all the needed potions and doing the last few steps of the ritual potion. They headed upstairs to the main dining room for dinner and came back down with everyone else. They all toasted to pleasure and mutual love before taking the potions. 

Then the real work began. The boys met with each other and nominated Draco and Blaise to lead the club. The girls did the same nominating Daph and Anna. Then everyone voted and Draco and Daph were elected the leaders. Wine goblets appeared via the house elves and they toasted to the return of immense pleasure before sipping the small amount of wine in their goblets.

Then Draco grabbed Daph’s waist and crashed their lips together. Daph moaned, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, tangling with hers. They stripped each other before Daph sank to her knees in front of him and started to suck him off.

As much as she would love for him to come inside of her, she needed to collect the sperm for the potion. Astoria moved one of the goblets near Daph’s knees as she went down on her husband.

The sight of two naked, horny people doing the nasty in front of eight equally horny people, was an arousing combination. Everyone started to feel their arousal. But Daph ignored them and simply worked on getting Draco to the point of bursting before she released into her mouth. It took all her effort not to swallow his cum, like she desperately wanted to. Instead she let all of it pool in her mouth before lifting the cup to her mouth and spitting it into the cup.

He pulled her up and devoted her mouth, one hand gripping her thigh and lifting it up to wrap around his thigh, opening her up for him. He left his hand gripping her thigh and used his other hands to play with her soaking pussy. He finally sank down onto his own knees and draped the leg that had wrapped around his hips drape over his shoulder as he replaced his hand with his mouth. He quickly brought her to orgasm, repeating her gesture of pooling her juices into his mouth and then adding it to his sperm.

They kissed softly afterwards, she wanting to taste herself on his lips. Then they split up and brought two more (Draco went to Tracey and Daph went to Vincent). They brought each member of the group to orgasm via oral sex and put all of the cum into the deep goblet. Draco used one of his long fingers to stir all the cum together while the girls grabbed the rest of the potion and goblets from the lab.

When they returned the cum cocktail was poured into the ten goblets and stirred with wands while muttering the memorized spell that would help their pleasure. They spoke in Latin. Daph reflected as they chanted in a low monotone that while the rest of the world considered Latin to be a dead language; it was anything but in Magical society. After it was chanted quietly they began the ritual of linking the potion, words and people by switching the cups from one person to another as they chanted a second time.

Sit amatores meao, voluptos mea.  
Voluptos mihi amores mei.  
Amica mea, trahunt ex voluntate.  
Hi pro dilectione mea facit alia.  
Mauris me, voluptas mea, et amatores  
Sit amatores meos, voluptas mihi erit medicamento.  
Confundantur qui me tangit facere vellet.  
Fiat voluntas mea fiet adducam gaudens  
Sit mhi amatores maei ed gaudens voluptatem

For a third time they chanted, their goblets raised to the ceiling, arms interlocked on one side with someone else. This chant was louder than the other two and when they said the last line they brought the goblets down to their lips and drained the contents.

The effect was immediate; the boys immediately hardened, going from flaccid after their release to about to blow the second the potion reached their stomach. The girls also felt the warm tingle of a small orgasm, their nether lips flooding with their juice, ready to be penetrated or eaten out.

The goblets were vanished as they gravitated to each other. Mouths collided and hands explored, already knowing where to touch, where to grab and where to squeeze to cause the greatest pleasure in who ever they were near.

Blaise had grabbed Jenny and threw her onto the mattress floor on her hands and knees, slamming his cock into her pussy from behind. His hands playing with her clit as he slammed in and out of her. Anna was eating Astoria’s pussy as the youngest returned the favor in a 69. Draco had pushed into Theo’s ass as Jenny sucked him off.

Their pleasure continued well into the night; milking every last orgasm and erection from their pleasure potions as they could.


End file.
